Seeing the Unseeable
by Smile4the-World
Summary: England, Romania and Norway must find a way to free the trapped countries, while fending off the dangerous creatures in the magic realm with a ragtag team of some of the free nations at their side. What they don't know is that the trapped countries will be watching their every move. Watch out magic trio secrets will be revealed. Fem England multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1:The day it all began

**Welcome to my first multi-chapter story this is exciting. This story was an inspiration due to the story "Dark Days" and "The Guardian Trio" they were my muse to start writing fanfic so a big warm hug to them and a Thank you. 8,)**

 **A thank you to my first reviewer as well**

 **Rebecca frost, thank you for looking at my one shot "Hummingbird".**

 **This is going to be another female England story, FYI her human name will be Marigold, and she's here with me today.**

 **England: "Welcome young ones I do hope you enjoy Miss. Smile4the-world story, also the author doesn't own hetalia, though if she did…" turn in my direction**

 **Me: "hehehe" smiling creepily**

 **England: "It's a very good thing hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and not you."**

 **Me: "But think of the possibilities, and call me smiley."**

 **England: "No"**

 **Me: "But…"**

 **England: "On with the story."**

Regular: speaking

 _Italics: thoughts_

 **Bold : spells**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The day it all Began**

 **3rd POV**

Shing Clank Swoop Bash

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." A lone nation was running away, something was chasing him.

' _These things aren't even human, I can't even see them. How the hell can I fight this?!'_ Before long he was surrounded by something.

" I don't know Vhat you are, but your not getting me without a fight." The nation took out his whip and strike the ground menacingly. "So come at me you demons."

The creatures sprinted at him. He managed to keep them at bay, but only for so long as one manage to bite him on the leg and then he began to fall.

"Scheiß" he cried out, then he fell to the ground, but surprisingly he felt arms grab him.

"Vho.." The country fell asleep before he could finish.

"Hmm, he lasted longer than I expected. At least he was tougher than most of the ones we captured." The voice put him over the shoulders like a potato sack.

"Leave, your assignment is finished." It spoke out to the air. They growled once, but unwillingly crumpled into dust.

"Idiotic pups." It mockingly said, then started speaking something foreign.

" **ad eundum in spelunca"*** Then it vanished without a trace.

"Damn it." A voice broke through the trees and saw the mess around.

"Looks like someone got here before we did." Another voice calmly stated, also looking around for clues.

"That's another one, what is going on?" A third voice sounded out while looking at the leftover dust from the hounds.

"I don't know and I don't like this. We have to get to the bottom of this before it's too late."

 **~~~~~Lovely~~~Spirited~~Tough~~~Wild~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~Time~~~~~~~Yay~~~~~**

His aching head was running a thousand miles per hour as he heard many different voices talking when he was starting to become conscious.

"Wake up…please wake up" a voice beggingly pleaded.

"Maybe a kiss will wake him?" A perverted voice made a lewd suggestion.

"You are not getting near him with your mouth, don't worry the hero will keep him safe?!" A voice yelled and a stomping sound as well as it got further away from him.

"So another mouth will do?"

"No,get away…."

"Vhat's with the racket." Germany finally opened his eyes to see the light and it immediately got dark again.

"Waugh! You're alright! I was so worried." Italy jumped on Germany and started hugging him.

"Get off me!" He yelled while trying to pry off a sobbing Italian.

"B-b-but"

"I'm alright now aren't I." He said softly as he tried to calm the Italian down.

"Ve~" Italy got off him and he said the crying face of the Italy.

"Now, now you have to be strong alright, now vhere are we?"

"That's were trying to figure out dude." America yelled out as his hands seemed to squeeze France neck a little to hard.

Germany finally sat up and looked at his surroundings and saw that there was more nations here than he realized. The Asians except for Japan was in a group arguing about who knows what. Spain was trying to pry America off France with very little luck. Russia seems to be hiding/running away from Belarus with Ukraine and the Baltic trio and Poland, who was amused by it, on the sidelines. The Nordics were also there along with Bulgaria and the United Kingdom but they seem to be missing Norway Denmark, and England in the two groups. Portugal, who he hasn't seen since the war...moving on. Surprisingly Switzerland was here without Lichtenstein, his hands seem to twitch restlessly next to his gun as he argued with Austria and Hungary was next to the piano lover. Many more countries littered the room around,but what Germany wants to know something.

"Vhere are we?"

"Oh, your awake now, we finally have enough to start the movie." A melodious voice rang out throughout the trapped nations.

Everyone straightened up/jumped/yelled/ grab their weapons in surprise at the mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" Australia blurted out.

"I'm the warden and you are my prisoners it's simple really." Her tone remained evenly.

The countries were shocked into silence for a few seconds then stayed yelling at her.

"Let us go!"

"You can't keep us trapped here!"

"What the hell do you want from us?!"

"Quiet." Everyone stopped moving as they were still in motion. Germany freaked out a bit when he couldn't move.

' _Vhat is this!? Some kind of drug to immobilize us, but how did it work so quickly."_

"Better, I was only speaking to Germany over there so please keep quiet." She then addressed the German quite cheerily.

"Welcome to my little home, please make yourself comfortable you are going to be here for a long time now so don't do anything naughty okay." Giggling childishly when she said naughty. "So, do you have any questions before we start the movie?"

"I.." America was about to shout out.

"I was talking to Germany." Her voice trained menacingly and the atmosphere felt like it was colder than a Russian winter.

He kept his mouth shut and just listened.

"So, questions?" Her voice changed back into a childish voice when addressing the German.

"Ja, "Who are you? What is this place? Where are we? Why have you kept us captured? And what 'movie' are you referring to? Can you explain please" not wanting to anger the person keeping them hostage.

"My oh my, you sure are polite and just for that I'll answer most of your questions, unlike the others who were plain rude."

"First off my name is Adhibitus, but you can call me hibi since that's a mouthful. Next, this is where I am keeping you hostage until the end."

"But that doesn't answer the question."He spoke out.

"Aww, sorry." Her voice apologized mockingly. "I can't say any more about this one or the next one all I can say that 'you are surrounded',too bad."

Germany gritted his teeth so he wouldn't interrupted, he fear it may turn into a consequence.

"Next I have captured you because I wanted too."

Germany eyes glared at the voice for that ridiculous answer.

"And finally, ohh my favorite part, the movie is you are watching your fellow nations be captured,and you can do nothing about it. Eeekkk the amount of pain will be so exciting I just can't wait." She squealed and unfroze everyone, but no one had fully comprehend the statement.

"You vant to Vhat!" "Huh!" "You got to be shitting me!?" "VE~" "It's best if you let us out now before I crush you, da." Everyone had different responses to that shocking answer.

"I don't believe you, I mean you really expect us to believe you can capture every single one of us." Turkey laughed out loud, which cause some of the countries to relax at the idea of someone capturing all of the nations.

"Welp, let me give you an example." They couldn't hear her voice anymore, but a while crystal phased into the room and started spinning. It started to light up the red room and blinded everyone its brightness. And when they open their eyes most of them were astounded. They seemed to be in a ruins with some of the pillars standing up or laid down. The sky seemed so laid back and warm as it casually spread out its light like the cats prowling around the ruins.

"Where are we?" America spun around to look at the area.

"This is the Easy Virtual Mobile In screen Optimum. Scramble the first letter and you get 'movie'. This is how you will watch your comrades fall."

"Wait a minute, you still haven't..wait a ruin... and cats… Greece is here isn't he." Turkey blurted out.

"Ding, Ding correct give the man a warfinglo."

"What?" Confused at the foreign word.

"You stupid humans it means prize."she sighed the their idiocity.

"How is this even possible in the first place." China bend down to get a closer look at the ruins and the cute kitties.

"Wow, you really are idiots. I mean you can't figure out its magic." She laughed at them.

They all just looked above until...

"Hahahahahahah, man that's hilarious magic existing hahahhahah, that cracks me up." America laughter rang out and everyone turn their heads in his directions as he continued talking.

"You should totally meet with England, I mean you both think that magic exists everyone knows that it's a simple phony magic trick that's not real." He finally calmed down enough to finish up his sentence. "Alright now jokes over, can you take us back home now?"

By the end of America laughing speech some of the countries were actually grinning with him believing what he was saying, others still had frowns, and a small group was angry at his idiotic words about magic, since they believe in the magic realm.

Hibi on the other hand was…..smiling? No, she was chuckling too.

"My,my how humans have fallen throughout the years, they fell so hard, it's so enjoyable!." Her voice became malicious with a hint of laughter.

"You don't believe me, that's fine." Her voice back to normal. "I'll just show you."

Before anyone could ask they heard a voice talking.

"Yeah, uh-huh, I'll be fine don't worry, I know that's what they all say."

They saw Greece laying down on his back with half his body off the pillar talking on the phone.

"I'll be careful, don't worry worrywart. Sorry can't stop call you that,...alright bye." Greece hang up the phone and put it on the side, his eyes narrowed after he heard the troublesome news from the other line.

"Meow"

Without even looking Greece picked up the white kitten and sat him on his lap. The kitten looked up as if to ask what's wrong.

"Ahh, I just heard troublesome news from the worrywart, it seems countries are vanishing." Greece replied the cat question.

"Ve~people are looking worried about us, who's worrywart?" Said Feliciano while trying to pick up the kitties all around.

"Meow?" Another kitten tilted her head.

"Worrywart is England" Many were surprised, yet not at the same time. "She's keeping track of the missing countries and calling everyone to make sure their safe, such a worrywart." He smiled fondly while explaining.

"Wait, iggy is keeping tabs on us?" America questioned but then cooed "Awwww she is worried about us."

"It's, like, not surprising she does want to make the world will still be spinning on its axis and not falling toward the sun." Hong Kong said

"I hope mum okay." Australia spoke with New Zealand and Canada nodding their heads beside him in agreement.

Greece suddenly ducked and protected his head when the cat transformed into a large creature and leaped for his head.

"Huh, what's going on." Finland asking out trying to make sense of what happen.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Que se passe-t-il!"*

"Cos'è quello!"*

"What the fuck is that?!"

Everyone started freaking out at the strange creature in front of them.

"Finally, I thought they would never come." Hibi talked again. "Now then watch as cat boy over there will fall to the mercy of the the shelob." While watching Greece dodge or attack the creature, who seem to appear and disappear after each attack.

"What is that-that thing? What is happening?" Italy cried out and tried to move further away from it with Germany in front of him. The German eyes narrowed at the creature.

"Oh don't cry about it, they can't even touch you. These are the shelob or demon spiders they are skilled in deception and able to transform into any object they like to capture or kill their prey." Hibi she said cutely while explaining the demonic spiders. "They're perfect to confuse an enemy like, oh I don't know maybe Greece who surround himself with cats."

She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry the hero is here!" America let out a war cry and tried to attack the demon along with Spain and Turkey (aww you do care about him), but it was futile since their fists or weapons just passed through it.

"Huh?"

"What part of 'virtual' do you not understand." The warden calmly explained "While you're in here you can't touch or talk to anything or anyone. I would say the same for the opposite side, but they can't even see you."

"Wh-h-"

"Are you shitting me?!" Turkey clenched his fist while trying to find the voice but got distracted by a yell.

One of the spider leg was cut off by a sword Greece kept with him. He smirked in victory along with the rest of the countries, but it soon turned to horror when it regenerated the leg back.

"T-t-that's impossible, even it can regenerate no animal can do it that fast!" China was amazed and shocked at the monstrosity.

"Like I said, magic."

"ανάθεμα*" Greece cried out when the spider manage to slash him across the stomach, he held his stomach with one hand as it started bleed and kept attacking the creature.

"Damn it, is there nothing we can do?" Australia muttered

"Nope" popping the p. "Nothing at all, all you have to do is watch your allies fall."

"Eğer Bitc*" Turkey yelled at her in his native tongue. "NO!" and watch Greece fall when one managed to get him from behind. The spider creature was as tall as Greece shoulder with beady black that had a look of hunger then it lunged. Greece desperately tried to keep it back but the wound from the slowly head knocked him unconscious.

"NO!" Everyone cried out, but the spider stop inches away from his face, the shelob seems to grumbled and backed away reluctantly. Everyone was confused except for the United Nations who looked around trying to find something or someone.

"What's happening?" Spain was confused when the spider didn't go for the kill.

"Like I said, I'm only capturing you, not killing….well most of the times." She thought for a moment.

"So Greece isn't going to die." Hungary had a hand on her heart in relief.

"But what stopped the spider?" Austria trying to find out the mystery of it.

"Found the numpty*" a Scottish voice hollered out to his brothers. The countries turn in his direction and had a look of shock upon their faces. There was a purple person, or what they guess it's a person as they saw the extra two arm hold a ball of yellowish greenish light and it extended out to a couple of lines connected to the spiders both revealed and disguised.

"No wonder we have leashes on these things, their wild little things without a master to tame them." He? It? Walked towards the knocked out nation.

"Stay away from him!" Turkey yelled out and tried to attack the threat, but with no luck, his punches just phased through.

"Let me just… Huh?" The purple person was confused when he saw Greece wounds healing up rapidly. "Interesting, it seems that someone put a healing spell on him."

"Wounds can't heal that fast, even if we are nations, aru." China examined closer to get a better look at the miracle. "It takes at least an hour for the wound to close up."

"You're not listening~" in a singsong voice she continued. "It's magic~"

"Magic doesn't exist." America stated.

"Man, he's light despite his height." He? Mutter when he pick up Greece and threw him over his shoulder. He started chanting something incomprehensible. " **nunc ad ad me.**

 **nunc ad me!"** He vanished from sight.

The room turn back to normal and the crystal fell gently to the floor,yet hovering gently above.

"Wait, why you cut it off? What happen after?!" Turkey wanted to know what happen to his frenemy.

"Wwweellll" stretching it out. "I didn't power it down, you see the crystal has a mind of its own and can do whatever it wants."

"How, you power it on?" France was thoroughly confused by this.

"I can only give suggestions to the crystal, it's up to the crystal to decide whether or not they want to show the image. I'm in no control of what it will show."

Suddenly the Scotland stood up and looked around. "Something coming" he muttered.

Wales, the oldest one, also look to locate the energy. The Ireland twins shoulders tensed up in readiness for anything.

"What's coming?" Spain somehow heard Scotland speak, but a quiet ' _thump'_ hit the floor.

They saw right in front of them the thing who was just fighting Greece in front of them. He looked at them when he put the unconscious nation down, smirked and vanished again.

"Heracles!" Turkey ran straight towards Greece to check on his injuries, not even asking where the man went. "Wake up you dumbass."

"Zzzzzzzz" Greece snored and flip over to his other side.

Turkey eye twitch "he's fine" and dropped him.

America,Spain,Italy and France looked around to see if they could find where the man went.

"Dudes, like where did he go? How did he do that?" America spun around wildly to find him.

"Ve~ I don't know but it sure was creepy." Italy held on to Germany a bit tighter.

"Maybe the little lady knows." France tried asking her.

"First, nope not telling, it's a S.E.C.R.E.T" spelling out each letter. "And secondly it's magic, stop making me repeat myself it's getting annoying you idiot."

"Magic.. isn't ..real!" America yelled at her

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"It is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"ISN'T"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

Everyone sweatdropped, except for Greece who woke up from the noise and looked on confused at the scene.

"Ughhh! That's it!" Hibi appeared in front of them enraged at the American. Her eyes was purple and her pupil was a bloodshot red. She also had indigo color hair that reached the floor and despite all the purpleness her skin color was normal, it was tanned. Her eyes blazed at the American and started yelling at him.

"I had it to here" Her hand pointing to the sky "with your idiotic behavior."

' _Weren't you doing the same thing?'_ Everyone thought of their childish fight a couple of seconds ago.

"I'll be back." She left with her ominous statement.

"Great job stupid America, now who knows what she is going to do,aru." China was glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have done that brother." Canada spoke softly.

"Hahaha, don't worry she's probably just said that to spook us." He laughed and turned towards Greece. "Hey you alright you took a nasty blow there?"

"Yeah, I think…..? Didn't I have a couple of injuries?"

"You did dumbass, you just healed rather quickly." Turkey inspected Greece for any side effects.

"It was so cool you held your ground against that huge spider mate." Australia laughed and patted Greece back very hard. "It's even larger than the ones at my country."

"But that wasn't all my strength." Greece said quietly.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him for more information.

"..."

"Explain dumbass!" Turkey angry at Greece for zoning out again.

"Oh, I mean my arms were actually about to give up from me when I kept attacking the beast, but I felt my body strengthening and I managed to finally cut off its leg,but…" Greece looking down at his arms in anger. "How did it regenerate that quickly?"

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want out of this place." Iceland muttered next to Sweden who nodded in agreement.

"Don't know mate, but do you think that's what healed you as well?" Australia questioned

"What I want to know is how Scotland knew the strange creature was here?" Spain looking at Scotland while asking the question.

"Yeah dude, how did you know that?"

"It was most impressive, da."

"Aiyah, how did you see it?"

"How did you know that horrible creature was there, Mon ami?"

Everyone turned to look at him for an answer to the strange phenomenon.

"Why should I tell ye bawbag*." The Scottish glared at the people looking, many looked away from his toxic green eyes.

"Like, you also knew that someone controlled the spider, you even searched for it, you too uncles." Hong Kong looked at the rest of the United Kingdom direction. He saw them searching around the ruins before He? It? They? Whatever, got there and started commanding the demon bugs. They knew someone was controlling the bugs, or at the very least that someone was there. Question is How?

"Scotland sensed his aura somewhere in the area, but couldn't point out the exact location in this room." Wales explained to the country

"Aura?" Taiwan asked confusedly

"...magical aura." Wales said with a straight face.

"But magic…" Scotland and Ireland twins interrupted the hamburger idiot.

"Shut up ye walaper/dúramán!"* they yelled in unison at him.

"Also." Wales, not even being phased by his brothers, continued. "We knew that the shelob has a master to control it or else it would've killed him without hesitation and not be skilled in deception despite its nature."

"You know a lot bout the strange creature, da." Russia looked at them smiling yet still had a suspicious look as well.

"Of course we do the shelob Greece fought was nothing, fortunately for Greece those were just the babies, not real threats." The oldest Ireland twin said nonchalantly.

"Those were the BABIES!" America screamed.

A lot of the countries were disturbed by that fact.

"How fucking big are the ADULTS!"

"I think around 30-40 feet tall, but I'm not too certain maybe even bigger."

The nation's paled even more at how big the monstrosity will grow. Latvia,Italy, and Korea looked like they were about to have a panic attack with Estonia, Lithuania, Germany,Spain, and Taiwan trying to calm them down.

"Hello, I'm back idiots." Adhibitus comes in skipping with a smile on her face. "I come bearing wonderful news."

All the countries looked towards her suspiciously, even Italy who was trying get away from her gaze.

"What news?" Switzerland spoke calmly and slowly.

"I just made a deal with infukenini and we made a deal, isn't that great." She smiled brightly.

"What's an infekeke? inukai? Iemefifike?" Finland asked trying to say the strange word.

"It means boss, don't you want to know the wonderful news?"

"Wait! Your not the leader?" Bulgaria green eyes widened in surprise.

"Nope, unfortunately I don't have that much power to be a infukenini." She became gloomy and went to the mushroom corner but she stood up straight and grinned, showing off her very pointy teeth. "But I am strong enough to hold my own against the strongest in the army HaHaHa." She laughed obnoxiously and arrogantly.

"Anyway, guess what the news is guess, guess, GUESS." Hibi seemed to be very excited by the news.

"You letting us out?" Estonia guessed

"Your boss hated you and now you're unemployed." China deadpanned

"You'll let me hit with my pipe, da." Russia smiled menacingly.

"Big brother is going to marry me." Belarus commented while Russia tried to get away from her.

"You found out you have long lost siblings that was in the vacuum of space and you had reunited with them to save your ill mother from your bad father while fighting off other enemies that comes in your way." America said rapidly in one long sentence.

Everyone looked at him with a 'WTF' expression in their face.

"What it could happen?"

"Nope,infukenini loves me too much, NO,good luck with that, and no you stupid American that could never happen." The violent eye girl answered each question.

"Give up, Okay!" She smiled happily

"It's not like it can get any worse." India sighed but China gave him a look.

"When you say things like that things always get worse, aru."

"Instead of another capture I can sent out an assassination against a country of my choosing, isn't that awesome, infukenini is too kind sometimes." Her eyes sparkled in adoration at the gruesome statement. "Don't worry though the countries after the kill are going to be captured."

Everyone say straight and their eyes widened in complete shock. No one could comprehend what she just said, a country being killed impossible...right?

"That's impossible, countries can't be killed unless their land is overthrown!" Germany exclaimed at the impossible statement.

"Yeah dude, that's like impossible!" America yelled out in shock.

"It can't be done, aru!" China, who has lived for thousands of years knows that you can't kill a country without their land being taken away from them. Unless…there was a nation that vanished, no one knows what happen to him. He worry grew even more at the thought.

"Ve~ but you haven't taken any land have you it can't be possible...right." Italy was scared for what her answer would it was a yes then his brother could fucking die and he would be helpless about doing anything about it.

"Oh, but it's very possible. Greece, tell me how was your heart, did it seem to stop for a couple of seconds?" Hibi turned towards the cat loving nation with Turkey, explaining/arguing about what happen in the room when he wasn't here, beside him.

"...Yeah, it did that." Greece thought it over for a couple of seconds. "Actually my heart stopped a lot."

"You dumbass, why didn't you tell me!?" Turkey yelled at him.

"You didn't ask."

"Why you…" Turkey started arguing with Greece again.

"See, if that's not proof I don't know what is. Now assassination time and I have the nation in mind." She smiled cruelly and brought out the crystal. Everyone started screaming at her, along with Greece and Turkey who stopped arguing, to stop.

"Why are you doing this?" America yelled as the crystal started to glow a bit.

"It's simple really, it's because you annoyed me, now let's watch killing time Ohhhh I'm so excited." The crystal glowed even brighter.

"Who are you trying to assassinate!?" Cried out some of the countries, they didn't want to see someone they know get killed right before their eyes.

"Let's watch and see, my lovely idiots." The crystal finally started to spin and glowed even brighter and once it died down, they were in shock at who was in front of them.

* * *

 **Me: "So that's the end of the first chapter of See the Unseeable sohaveagooddaybye"**

 **Countries: "Wait who are you killing?!" Running at me**

 **Me: "Find out next chapterrrr!" Running away from the crazies.**

 ***are translation**

 **Que se passe-t-il- What's going on (French)**

 **Cos'è quello- What is that (Italian)**

 **Bawbag- Idiot (Scottish)**

 **Walaper- Retard (Scottish)**

 **Dúramán- Idiot (Irish)**


	2. Chapter 2: What just happen?

**Me: Here's another addition of See The Unseeable or STU like stew… Now I'm hungry**

 **America: "So am I, but stew are for the old folks, have some good hamburgers, ice creams, steak.."**

 **Canada: "You can't have all that junk in your system Alfred, eat more healthier."**

 **France: "I agree with Matthew, have some of my food mom ami."**

 **America: Never, hamburgers are best**

 **3 countries arguing with each other**

 **Me: I'm glad they forgot about the thing**

 **They look towards me slowly**

" **Who is getting assassinated!"**

 **Me: Look below! Look below!**

 **America: The author doesn't own hetalia, now stop looking here look below I need to know who smiley wants to kill and the hero needs to save them**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: What just happen?**

"No,No,No,NO!" It was America screaming at the person in front of him.

"Merde" France quietly cursed

"Hell no" Canada eyes widen in disbelief.

Everyone had a horrified look on their face when the crystal revealed the area.

They appeared to be on a cement walkway in the middle of a dense forest. The trees seemed to be looming overhead ominously with the forest to their sides, not knowing what was hiding in them. Yet the walkway was vibrant with flowers and the sun shining down to light up the gloomy forest. But that wasn't what they were paying attention to, no they were looking at the blonde nation walking quickly while talking on the phone with someone.

"Why is mum there!" Australia cried out.

"Well my lovely idiots, I did say I was going to kill someone and little England over there was the perfect target." Hibi replied cheerfully while looking at their horrified faces.

Ukraine, and the Baltic trio looked like they were about to cry, Russia had a dark aura surrounding him with China and India clenching their fists. Germany glared at Hibi with Belarus also staring rather intently at Hibi as well. France looked like he wanted to destroy something, the British isles also had a look of an axe murderer when looking at the psychotic girl. Portugal, who was being restrained by Spain and Bulgaria, was yelling profanities at her in his native tongue, Spain wanted to do the same but he had to calm down his brother. All of England ex colonies all looked like they wanted to either cry/mutilate Hibi or both, America himself became very pale when he realized he had caused England assassination. Italy was yelling at the screen to tell England to run away, while he is glad that it wasn't his fratello*, he doesn't want England to be killed.

"Run away, the crazy donne* wants ta kill you~Ve"

"Like I said before they can't hear or see you." Hibi said cheerfully. "Now keep quiet and enjoy the show."

"Lookie here you little numpty*" Scotland was marching over to her. Luckily Wales was holding him back, but very reluctantly along with the twins. "Ye better not try ta to hurt a hair on her head else I'll string yer wee neck and hang ya!" Scotland yelling at the girl.

"Technically, I'm not doing the killing, it's the pets that's doing the dirty work, all I'm doing is giving out the order."

"Why ye…!" He started going off in his native tongue.

"Hey whatever your name is, you can't kill a country it's still impossible!" Australia yelled at her. Even his koala was glaring at her in anger.

"He's right, you can't kill us dudette, now stop this and let us go." America getting out his shocked phase and continued yelling at her. "And why England anyways, why not me, the hero, directly."

"Well, cause you said her name that's why."

' _Are you serious?!'_ Everyone thought while Hibi looked at England.

"Shhhh, be quiet I want to hear what's she saying." She had her legs crossed and levitating in the air.

"How…?"

"Shhhh!" Hibi shushed the pasta loving country rather childishly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean he's missing? I just talked to him yesterday…that idiot...yes I'm talking about Greece who else who I be talking about. Okay that was one time and you started it." She continued to argue with the person.

The nations listen in to the conversation and Taiwan asked a question.

"What does she mean yesterday? Greece talked to England just an hour ago right?"

Everyone had a confused expression, but Hibi answered it.

"In this location time moves different, it can be an hour in here equals a day out there or a week in here equal a hour out there. It can never make up its mind, sometimes it can even be the past, weird right."

"How is that possible, aru?" China never heard anything like it.

"I don't know" she shrugged her shoulders. "But it's kinda cool, now be quiet I want to hear."

China looked peeved at the blatant disrespect coming from the child.

"Yeah okay be careful…, I'll also be careful, yeah I have the bracelet so stop asking I never leave it, okay bye." England hung up her phone and her viridian green eyes behind her slim glasses flashed in anger and her petite hand holding her phone clenched.

"Bloody hell" she whispered. "I told that cat loving idiot to be careful and what does he do after, he goes and gets himself bloody captured." She yelled to herself and stopped on the middle of the road in anger.

Greece himself looked a little sheepish as she continued to yell.

"I just hope he's okay along with the other missing countries." Her eyes shone a little sadness when she remembered she notice people missing. At first she thought it was a joke played by America when he didn't answer his phone along with France, but when she noticed that she couldn't find any of her colonies or her brothers she started to worry and look for them. By then a lot of countries started to become missing, some of their leaders even asked her where they disappeared to.

"Angleterre." France said quietly

"Don't worry one bit iggy, we are perfectly fine the hero is here so don't worry about us." America said trying to comfort the women even though she couldn't hear him. "So… What the hell is that?!"

Everyone looked towards a small thing floating above England blonde bun style hair.

"What is that?" New Zealand asked "Is is dangerous?"

They looked at it carefully trumping to examine it, but one of the Ireland twins laughed.

"Yeah, dangerous to her enemies otherwise

perfectly harmless."

"You know what that thing is?" Hong Kong asked his uncle.

"Yeah, it's…"

"It's going to be fine Mary, the other countries are strong and don't forget that some have the abilities to protect the others if it's a magical threat." The green bunny, they have identified as, comforted England.

She gave a small smile to her long time friend. "I'm not worried, I'm just wondering how they could have been captured that fast that's all." She huffed while the bunny giggled.

"Worrywart~ Worrywart~." The bunny sang while trying to fly away from England range.

"I Am not worried minty" she managed to catch him and hold the bunny against her chest. "Just concerned." They were in a comfortable silence as she walked to her destination.

"That is Flying Mint Bunny or minty as deirfiúr said, it's been with her for a long time." North Ireland continued like nothing happen.

"Wait, Hold on now!" America screeched "It's green, it can talk and fly… How?!"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"But magic doesn't exist! For all we know that could be a animatronic." America stubbornly said.

"Maybe magic does exist."

All the countries were surprised by France comment and looked at him to continue.

"Well sometimes Angleterre talked to herself and said the word 'minty' to thin air, I thought she was going crazy. But now that I'm seeing it, maybe magic is real."

Countries remembered the times where she was talking to thin air and was considering the fact.

"How are we seeing this matter of fact? People of non magic can't see the magic realm if they don't believe it in the first place." Wales questioned now that he thought about it.

"Simple it's because the crystal allows you to see magic from its eyes, which is magical." Hibi answered.

"But that doesn't…"

"Do you also sense that Minty." England sharply looked around with her back straight.

"I'm not too certain?" Minty floating upwards to get a better view.

"We're being watched."

Everyone was in shock, ' _Can she sense us?'_

Everyone jumped up when England suddenly threw something to a bush.

"What was that for?!"

England slowly walked towards the bush, but was interrupted by her phone.

"Hello…., I'm almost there, I just got caught up with something I'll be there soon. Okay bye."

Her eyes never left the bush when she was talking, after she finished she gazed at it a little longer and shook her head.

"I'm just being paranoid, lovely." She whispered sarcastically and walked away with minty hovering beside her.

"Man iggy was kinda weird for a second there right." America nervously laughed.

"She vasn't being paranoid, look." Germany was by the hedge where England threw something. What they saw disturbed them a bit, it had the body of a spider yet from its neck up was a snake head, it came up a little under Germany knees. They saw a small dagger pierced in the middle of its forehead, yellow ooze seeped through the wound.

"That thing was here?!" Italy yelped. "How did England know it was here?"

"I don't know, but Angliya seems to have a gut instinct about these monster, da." Russia examined the thing closely.

"Like it, it's one of the hybrids we've been creating in the labs." The psych little girl squealed in glee and suddenly her voice turned menacingly. "It's venom can kill up to 57 elephants under a single minute, it's silent and nimble enough to crawl up someone back without the person realizing it until CHOMP" she said the last part loudly. "Until it's too late for them, but why did she have to kill it I like them, though not my favorite." She went back to her childish voice and stomping her feet.

"But it can't kill nations, it's impossible." America yelled loudly.

"Even if it doesn't kill them, their venom can still paralyze them for a couple of hours. Enough time for the soldier to take England and contain her to one of our torture rooms." She said nonchalantly.

"Nonononono." America started talking very fast. "You can't do that."

"Who says I can't? You aren't even my infukenini so you can't tell me what to do."

"But…"

"Shut up before I make you." Hibi threating my said.

America wisely kept his mouth shut, but still glared at her.

"Are you sure we can't do anything to change your mind." Canada softly pleaded. He didn't want to see his mom get hurt in front of him.

"Nope, now sit and watch."

"You are annoying me very much demônio." Portugal spatted out, Spain was by his side holding his shoulder after he calmed down a bit.

"Aww, you're also annoying me too." She said mockingly.

"Duck!"

The nation's snapped their necks to the scene and saw quite frightening. It seemed to have no head with a pale body. It's long arms had dirty cracked nails that kept swiping at England.

"Bloody hell, why is this wanker here?" England ducked from another swipe."Minty, go to the others and tell them to be careful. I would usually do it the normal way but this thing here is preventing me from doing so."

"Alright, no point arguing with you. Be careful and don't let your guard down." Bunny flyed away from the fight.

"The blemmyes doesn't even inhabit this part of the land, it's quite strange." England, finally getting annoyed by the thing, she magically brought out a sleek sword in her hand and started fighting back.

"What is that thing it has no head!" Finland was freaking out by the thing in front of him along with the rest of the eccentric countries.

"It's a blemmyes, a creature that advanced more than the usual mythical creatures as it can use weapons and can think of simple tactics by itself."

"Weapons?" Spain sent a questioning look at their warden and another blemmyes suddenly appeared behind the fighting nation with a axe high above her head ready to come down. Luckily she leaped to the left of the axe and slashed at it.

"Istenem!"* Hungary shouted. She saw their stomach which had a face on it and held onto Austria beside her.

"Oh did I forget to mention that their face is on their stomach?" Hibi pondered

"What the hell!"

"That was close!"

"Wait look at that!"

Then 6 more blemmyes joined the other 2 creatures and surrounded England.

"Are you shitting me, those wankers are surrounding mum!" Australia shouted and looked at Hibi. "I thought you said it knows simple tactics?"

"Yes, by Itself, these are the ones we trained, while only rank at the bottom of the pyramid of our pets, they can hold their own. In fact all the ones you all fought were some of our weakest, says a lot about the great powerful nations now doesn't it." She laughed at them. The countries glared at her for the plain mockery she spoke.

"You think these can stop me, hah pathetic." England got their attention as she seemed to be holding her own against them. "You needs hundred more before you even think you have a chance." She smirked cockily and parried the blemmyes attacks either one by one or altogether.

"But their are some countries who know what to do and is stronger than you puny nations." Hibi smiled at the challenge England set up.

Then all of them charged at her, England held her ground and as they leaped to attack the screen shined white and showed them the inside of a home.

"What the fuck! What the hell happen! Turn it back!" America yelled at her along with Scotland, Portugal and Australia.

"I told you I don't control it." She shrugged her shoulders, while looking a little mad herself . "The crystal controls it and unfortunately it went back to our original objective."

"But what will happen to mama." New Zealand looked at her fiercely with a lot of the other countries.

"Like I said either she will be killed or captured and tortured, but I wanted to see what happen." She was mad about not watching her minions fight the line nation any longer.

"But…."

A door opened and out comes a small Japanese man opening a wooden door, while carrying tea.

The Asian nations and the remaining axis trio paled at the figure, Korea was the first to gather the courage to ask.

"Why is Japan there?"

"I already told you the assassination was just a side quest, the crystal still has to make you watch the other countries get captured and the next on the list is Japan over there." Pointing to the Japanese nation who was staring intently at the phone.

"I hope England will be here soon." Japan muttered while sipping his tea.

"Miss. England usually keeps her promise, she will be here."

"Lichtenstein!" Switzerland yelled when he saw his little sister appear on screen, he with Hungary and Austria were scared and relieved. Relieved because she was okay, but scared that she might also be captured by the creatures. Switzerland himself looked like he wanted to grab Lichtenstein and place her behind him to protect her from the threats.

"Your right." Japan said with a polite smile on his face. "The issue about the other countries do bother me greatly, I do hope nothing horrible happen to them." He looked down at his tea and sat quietly.

"If she's still alive" Estonia said pessimistically.

"Shut up" Hong Kong said abruptly "Mom is strong, that won't keep her down." Glaring at Estonia for that comment alongside with England former colonies. He kept quiet at that, but everyone was worried for both her and the countries in front of them, some more outwardly expressing it than others.

"I hope so too, I miss big bruder." Liechtenstein sadly replied as she held her tea, but her face brighten up at the next line. "Thank you again for letting me stay here , I got quite lonely at the house without big bruder."

"It's not a problem at all Liechtenstein-san." Japan then looked up from his cup to her and continued. "I couldn't leave you there all alone with all the nations disappearing, it's very dangerous if you are by yourself."

"Mhmm, thank you again." Lichtenstein spoke with a smile.

"Thank you Japan." Switzerland looked at Japan with gratefulness covering his face. He was very worried about his little sister being all alone with no one there to protect her, he couldn't thank his friend enough. Even though Japan is the next target, at least he knows Japan will do everything in his power to keep her safe, he just hope that Japan won't do anything idiotic to get himself hurt in the process.

"Though she is…."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Suddenly a loud pounding was on the door and everyone tensed up.

' _Is it the creatures that want to capture them?'_ They all thought and quickly followed Japan who went to the door followed by Lichtenstein.

"Hello, who…"

"Guten Morgen! The awesome Prussia is here Kesesesese."

"What's up Japan"

"Stop dragging me, chigi!"

"Bruder!" "Denmark!" "Fratello/Roma!" Germany, the Nordics, Italy and Spain called out to their respective friend or brother.

Prussia stood in front door to with a huge smile on his face along with Denmark. Romano was being dragged by the two eccentric nations and was glaring at them while trying to get free of them.

"Let me go you idiotos!" Romano finally got his hand free from their monstrous death grips and started yelling at them. "I told you not to drag me! I don't need to be pulled all around like a disobedient puppy, chigi!"

"Kesesesese/Hahahaha sorry Roma." Both Prussia and Denmark non apologetically apologized to the fuming Italian.

"Welcome to my home." Japan, not even being phased by the usual, bowed to them.

"Oh, sorry bout that Japan. Forgot we were here." Denmark rubbed the back of his head. "I came cause I needed to know if you seen my brothers." Denmark looked at him with an unusual serious look on his face.

"Denmark" Finland,Iceland and Sweden looked at him with a mournful look.

"Same with my bruder, Austria, Hungary, Franny and Spain." Prussia still was smiling but his eyes told a different story as he looked straight at Japan.

"Bruder/Prussia" the said nations said somberly.

"I just want to know if ya seen Italy, haven't seen him and the idiot for a while." Romano said while trying to conceal the worry in his tone.

"Fratello/Roma" Italy and Spain both had a kicked puppy dog look on their face when they heard Romano worried tone.

Both Japan and Lichtenstein faces fell when they couldn't remember the last time they seen them this month.

"I am sorry, the last time I saw any of them was last month and the disappearance have been going around for a month now." Japan bowed low in apology.

"I am also sorry, I can't remember either." Lichtenstein also apologized for not remembering.

The boys, not wanting to see her sad, quickly picked up their tone.

"Don't worry the awesome me know they are okay."

"Yeah, nothing can keep them down."

"My idiot fratello and idiot Spain are just probably fooling around, don't worry about it."

Lichtenstein smile lifted when she notice they were trying to cheer her up.

Japan smiled and motion them towards the inside of his house.

"England has an idea about what is happening to the disappearance of the other countries and is coming over here to explain and maybe find out more about what's going on."

"Alright that seems fine….! What do you mean disappearance of other countries!" Prussia and Denmark yelled in surprise, while Romano had a look of shock.

 **-Hhheeeyyy-iiiittttssss-ttttiiiimmmmmeeeyyyyyy-Sssskkkiiipp**

"So that's what been happening." The countries went back inside to discuss what Japan had said and was filled in on what he knew. "I knew I haven't seen some of those chumps in a while, but they are actually disappearing, Scheiß."

Prussia cursed quietly while trying to process how are the countries disappearing.

"Now, now let's not cuss in front of the little dame*" The axe wielder trying to lift the tense atmosphere.

Romano quietly sat there as he glared at the wall opposite of him.

"How"

Everyone turn to face Romano when he asked the question.

"How what?" Prussia asked trying to not sound so beat down.

"How in the fucking hell did some of the strongest countries we know are FUCKIN DISAPPERING!" Romano slammed his hands on the table and screamed the last part

Both the nations in the room and he prison put their head down in either confusion or shame.

"We were weak." China murmured. He still couldn't believe he got ambushed by these creatures, he can't believe that magic is doing this, he can't believe his brother might get hurt.

"We were stupid." Scotland quietly said it to himself with his brothers nodding beside him.

' _We got so overconfident in ourselves and got fuckin captured'_

"I don't know" Japan quietly replied, but said the next part louder. "But England has some idea about what's going on, but she seems to be running a bit late."

"Blondie knows what happening?" Prussia got up and started stretching his legs from sitting down so long.

"I should be surprised, but she is a know-it-all" Denmark leaned back and joked. "But she is never late to anything it's actually the opposite she's always early."

"Do you think she also disappeared?" Romano said pessimistically.

But before anyone could answer his question a cry filled the air.

"AAAAHHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" Everyone rushed outside and found a strange sight. Sealand was running straight at them, his face and clothes were dirty and on his face he looked like he has seen death himself. He flung himself at Denmark and started shivering, but from what?

"Hey Sealand, what are you screaming about?" Denmark never seen Sealand like this.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" Lichtenstein trying to calm down Sealand.

"Please help" he tried not to sound so scared, but it failed immensely. "I don't know what, but something is chasing me."

"What are you going on about?" Romano questioned.

"I don't know, I can't see it!"

"What do you mean you can't…!" They suddenly heard a couple of trees falling in the distance and they looked towards that direction.

"What was that?" Romano shakily said.

"I do not know, but I do suggests we stay alert" Japan eyes were looking all over the vast lines of trees to find the perpetrator. Then it got quiet.

"What is…" Prussia quickly moved in front of Japan and block a lethal attack from something they couldn't see, or what the people outside couldn't see. The people in the trapped room could see perfectly what's attacking them.

It was a skeleton. They all rubbed their eyes and slap their face a little. Nope not a dream it was a real life skeleton that towered over Prussia and was almost reaching the size of Japan house. It moved, run and is now attacking Prussia.

"Mein Gott!" Prussia screamed as he felt his skin being torn and blood seeping. "What is attacking me I-I-I can't even see it!"sounding a little scared by the foreign thing.

Denmark quickly came out of his surprised moment and tried helping Prussia with his axe, but with no avail. "Where even is it?"

Romano took a couple of steps back when he saw the wounds appearing on both the fighting nations and stepped in front of Liechtenstein and Sealand to protect them. "I-I-I don't know what's going on, but we have to f-f-find a way out, chigi!"

"Prussia!" Canada surprisingly yelled out along with Germany,Hungary and the rest of the bad touch trio when they saw the wounds seeping.

The Nordics quietly cursed, even Finland, in their native tongue when their older brother recklessly decided to join the one-sided fight.

"Fratello be careful." Italy whimpered and Switzerland clenched his gun when he saw that thing attacking.

"Why can't they see it?" Greece questioned.

"Huh?" Some turned around to Greece question while the worried nations kept looking at the fight, but listen in.

"I mean they said 'where is it' and 'I can't even see it'. I saw it perfectly so why can't they?"

Everyone looked in shock at Greece and pondered at it.

"Well duh!" Cried out Hibi. "It's simple to you believe in the mystical arts, and they don't. The only way for them to see the creature if someone performed a magical act in front of them, also a shortcut to those who don't believe in magic."

"But I don't believe in **magic**." America emphasized on the magic. "So how can I see it along with the other people that don't believe in it."

"Because, it's not from your eyes." Hibi smiled creepily.

"Huh?"

"The crystal can see all and knows where each and everything is, meaning it can see magic. The image around us is what the crystal is seeing, so that is why you can see the _gashadokuro."_ Her attention went back to the fight.

"What is…." Korea started to questioned the strange name, but Wales interrupted.

"A gashadokuro is a revenge demon, it's composed of the bones of the dead people in war or those whose starved to death. Though this one is significantly smaller than regular ones which usually stand at 90 feet tall, it doesn't mean it's not dangerous." He checked all around for any other demons that might attack them.

"90 feet huh" Korea nervously looked at the skeleton.

America only vaguely heard this and started to really think about the strange things that's been happening ever since they got trapped in this room. His head was in a complete and utter turmoil by the strange events.

' _Psycho lady, freaky spiders, cute green flying bunny, hybrids, and now skeletons somehow crawling out of our skins. This isn't real, magic isn't REAL, but if it isn't magic then what is it?"_

"Stop attacking him!" Taiwan cried out and snapped America out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Japan defending himself against another purple creature. In each of its hands held a thick sword that was parried each of Japan vigorous blows from his own katana.

"This is perfect" the purple thing smirked and kept attacking. "We are getting a whole package for the price of one"

Japan came to a realization, "Have you been capturing us!" His voice was laced with venom while he was holding back 4 of his sword at once.

"Of course you're making this too easy for us" the thing gave a mocking frown. "Come on at least give us a challenge here, I have nothing better to do."

The countries outside were in shock, they have been capturing them how? Why? What did they want from them?

"Don't stop moving!" India yelled out. "Get out of your stupor and run!" They were standing there not moving, who cares if they were captured they have their own lives to worry about at the moment.

Unfortunately the comment didn't reach them and the four armed creature kicked Japan to Romano who was standing in front of the two smaller nations, right as the gashadokuro threw Denmark and Prussia to them as well.

"I've grown tired of your silly game time to capture, gashadokuro commence capturing sequence." His voice contained boredom as he told the demon what to do.

Everyone looked at the thing on shock when they felt a tremor in the earth. While the ones outside couldn't see what was going on, the trapped nations had a front row seat to the freak show.

The gashadokuro bones trembled and made more copies of itself, but that wasn't the most terrifying thing, no it was as that they split apart into pieces and hundreds of bones hovered high in the air waiting to strike at the cue.

"STOP!" Yelled multiple countries that tried to protect or move their friends out of the way, but with no avail.

"Please stop them!" Begged Ukraine as she stood in front of hibi with her hands in a pleading gesture. Russia and Belarus stood by her side, just in case hibi decided to do something to their sister.

"Sorrrrry" her eyes didn't leave the scene in front of her in amazement. "I have no control over the actions they make or the things they do all I am is a watcher, not a doer."

"Why you little…" Switzerland marched up to her, but luckily Hungary was holding him back. "Let me go! Let me at her! She's going to hurt her! LET ME GO!" He finally stop trying to attack her and his head fell down in defeat, his eyes was filled with tears.

Everyone either yelled or stood their quietly when the creature spoke the forbidden words.

"Afraid you're going to have a bad time(1), descend bones."

The freed nations had a foreboding feeling when the creature said those words, yet they couldn't do anything.

The bones quickly descended and was a couple of feet above its mark….but then something happen.

"Huh?" America looked in complete shock at what he was seeing, it can't be real.

"Vhat?" Germany mind couldn't comprehend the scene in front of him.

"What the hell?" Iceland cursed at the image right in front of them.

"Who the made the wall!" Hibi was angry at someone ruining her fun.

"What just happen?" France and Spain both are questioning.

"It looks like a concrete ceiling that is protecting the nations from being captured." North Ireland answered.

Sure enough the supposed to be captured countries were now being protected by a concrete wall above them, while the bones were continuously ramming against the wall but shatter the second it hit.

"What is going on?" Sealand questioned how a wall appeared on front of them. He hand was held tightly by Lichtenstein who was equally scared as he was.

"I don't know?" Romano couldn't get back up from his shock. "Is that what you've been fighting!?" He turned his head toward the demon that they could finally see.

"Vhat the hell is that!?" Prussia yelled, but winced at his wounds afterwards. Denmark also had a look of 'WTH', he head was trying its best to factor giant skeleton, four armed thing, magic wall appearing, it's was in a utter turmoil.

"At least they know what they are fighting" Greece calmly said.

"Yeah, but how will they get away dumbass? For all we know the person who saved them will capture them" Turkey rebuked back. But before they argued a surprising familiar voice interrupted and everyone turned to look, what they saw blew their mind.

"Oi! I think it's not a good ideas to capture them while we're here you git."

England appeared with a calm expression. Her viridian eyes was glowing in power as she kept one arm stretched out to the right of her, fingers spread out in the direction of the wall.

"Jerk England?"

"England-chan?"

"England!"

"Miss England!"

"Mum!"

All the free and trapped countries were confused on how she was here and it seemed she was holding up the wall.

"How are you here? I thought you fell to the blemmyes?!" Even the leader of the capture was shocked on how she was here.

"So it was you!" She glared at its direction in annoyance. "It seemed I will have to repeat myself, like I said before you will need hundreds of blemmyes in order to even consider taking me on." Her lips formed a cocky smirk as she looked down on the enemy.

"But how did you stop me bones are stronger than mere concrete!" It yelled out.

"It's simple, while bones are one of the strongest things on earth it's still light.I simply placed a heavy object it's way it will break itself into pieces." She talked to him like he was an idiot who had a temper tantrum.

"But…wait you said we?"

"GWAHHHHHHH!" A demonic cry filled the area as a huge lightning strike down the gashadokuro and slowly it started to disintegrate into ashes.

"What!" The purple creature turned to look at the demon, but was halted by a axe that was placed at his neck. He followed the axe to a hand to a face and its eyes connected to a dull blue eyes.

"If you move a single step your head will be separated from your body."

"Brother!"

"Norway!" The Nordics cried out. Norway was there with a bored expression on his face, but his eyes seemed to be lite with anger.

"How?"

"Hahaha, that baby was nothing compared to the adult gashadokuro." Another voice pierced the area and they saw a strawberry blonde with red eyes walking on their direction. A small hat sat upon his head with his eyes having a mischievous look.

"Romania!" Bulgaria, Hungary and Prussia yelled in confusion when their eyes laid on the smiling nation.

"Took you guys long enough, what were you doing, smelling the roses?" England kept her eyes on the trapped enemy in front of her as she spoke. "Now tell us where the other nations you have captured?"

"If you don't we have other ways of making you talk." Romania smiled evilly when talking about the ways to torture the information out of him.

"Hmph" Norway continued to glare as he push the axe slowly toward the enemy neck, a bit of blood started to pour out its neck.

"Looks like I can't get away from this." He sighed in defeat and stared directly in England eyes. "Looks like we both lose."

Her eyes widen and yelled out "Norway, Romania get out of the way now!"

They manage to escape just in time before it exploded and pink goop splattered out of his body.

"Damn it" Romania clicked his teeth in anger. "It looks like these things would rather die than give out info to us, ugh I hate suicide bombers."

"We just have to deal with it." Norway cleaned his axe from the filth that exploded out of it. "At least we now know what been capturing the nations."

"But what are the tenebris army doing here?" England questioned, but shook her head. "Anyway we should check on the others to see if they are okay."

"Was that magic?" That turned around and saw the previous down nations behind them with a face of disbelief, Sealand spoke again.

"Was that magic? Was that the thing people called you crazy for, was that magic?! Was that real?!" His eyes began to become misty and he continued to yell.

"What kind of bullshit was this?!" Romano yelled in confusion.

"What is that?!" Prussia screamed.

"What did you do to the big demon thingie?!What happen to that creature?! Denmark was firing questions left and right.

Lichtenstein eyes were big in surprise as she tried to figure out what was happening.

But a hand stop them before they could continue.

"Arigato" Japan bowed low in gratefulness. "You saved our lives, I can't thank you enough."

The screaming countries looked at Japan in confusion.

"I may not know what they did or what's going on, but they saved our lives from a horrible situation I will listen to what they will say before judging." He looked straight in Sealand eyes and the rest of the countries. "We should all listen before we come to a conclusion of anything, so please don't yell at them before you know what's going on."

They lowered their head to the ground in shame when they realized that they just saved their lives and the first thing they did was yell at them for answers.

"Sorry" Sealand quietly said.

"Det er jeg ked af" Denmark apologized as well.

"Es tut mir leid, the awesome me will only say that once so don't get use to it." Prussia put on a smile and let a little humor fill the atmosphere.

"Mi dispiace, though I still want some answers." Romano looked at them in determination.

"Thank you very much , , you saved our lives." Lichtenstein smiled at them.

"Your welcome luv." She smiled slightly at the smaller nation, she turned to the pizza lover. "And you will get it, but first we need to heal up your wounds." England got to work on checking the wounded nations while Norway and Romania check the area for anymore enemies, they work in silence. Flying mint bunny also entered the scene after he was making sure their was nothing else nearby as well.

The trapped nations were also in silence until the crazy girl yelled.

"No fair! They cheated! Nations can't use magic it's against the rule!" Hibi stomped around in anger. "No fair! No fair! No fair!"

"Get over it ye wee brat!" Scotland yelled at the annoying child. "They won, you lost get over it."

"They have magic" America muttered, his eyes seem to be somewhere else as he continued. "Magic is real, but how? Why?"

"Mum has magic….oh well." Australia shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you not surprised by this, magic is real and some of the people we know has it!" Screamed America as he looked at Australia.

"Because mama is still the same person we know and that doesn't change anything." New Zealand stared straight at him.

"They did tell us that magic was real multiple times, we just didn't believe them" Russia put his comment in. "Though I would like to know more about it, da"

"But who actually believed them when they said magic was real?" Spain questioned

"I did!" Portugal yelled out. "England is mi amiga, why shouldn't I believe her when she had a serious face about it?"

"Me too" "I as well" Canada and Bulgaria confessed.

"Bro, you too?" America was in a disbelief.

"Of course magic is real you idygot. All of you were blind not to see it." Belarus was a surprise as she claimed she knew about magic, everyone was surprised that knew.

"You know about magic? How!" Latvia bluntly shouted.

"I went to Anhlija or England for the idygots " looking at some of the nation's direction. "To acquire assistance when I saw something foreign lurking around big brother and he couldn't see it."

"Oh, so was that why you were screaming at nothing that day." Russia felt depression when he didn't believe his little sister on that day. "Ya proshu proshcheniya sestra." He apologized in his native tongue to his little sister.

Belarus blushed and smiled at her big brother. "No worry big brother the demon will no longer bother you anymore, so can we get marry big brother."

"Nyet" He quickly denied and ran away from her in a hurry.

"Big brother! You shouldn't hide from me it's destiny." She chased after him.

"I too am sorry that I didn't believe you." Ukraine also apologized to her sister.

"Like I said don't worry I got it away" Belarus brushed it off a little bit, but her frown turned a bit softer.

"Of course we knew about magic." Ireland pointing to his brothers. "We are able to control it as well."

"Hey, wasn't the requirement to see a demon was to believe in magic?" Turkey asked randomly.

"Yes" Wales answered.

Turkey suddenly turned around to the sleeping Greece and grabbed him by the collar and started to yell. "Hey dumbass, why didn't you tell me you could see magic huh!" He started to shake him vigorously.

Greece pulled him off him and threw a punch. "Because you didn't ask stupid."

"How long have you believed in magic" blocking the punch and going for a side kick.

"I always have seen them, I just didn't comment about it" he caught the kick and threw turkey. They continued their fight/argument while the rest gazed on as they discussed about what the surprises that's been happening.

"Your wounds seem fine, it looks like their healing on their own" England finished up looking at the wounds of the nation's, everyone became quiet to listen in.

England turn to face the other nations. "Who did the gashadokuro first come after?"

"I think it was , he was attacked." Lichtenstein answered but wasn't sure.

"Actually, that's wrong Liechtenstein-san" Japan corrected her.

"Yeah!" Sealand came bouncing in on his feet and despite what had happen a smile was on his face after he had calm down. "Denmark dropped me to rush in front of Japan, it was trying to get Japan first."

"Yep, it kept trying to go around me to reach him, I wonder why?"

"Hmm, this proves my theory, but the question is what do they need it for?" England muttered when she heard the answer.

"What theory?" Romano questioned.

"Anyway it's too dangerous to talk out here, let's go to my house to talk. You done!" She yelled out to the sky, then Romania appeared behind them with Norway as well.

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything else except the leftover ashes and the pink goop." He held up a bag containing the two named items.

"At least we have a lead now." Romania smiled and look towards the stunned nations. "So it's your lucky day, you get to see magic happen."

"What magic? And why can't we go inside Japan house to talk instead of walking there?" Prussia whined, he didn't want to walk all the way to her house.

"Who said anything about walking?" Romania gave a nod towards England and she started chanting.

"Why is she chanting?"

"Well usually we could do it without words, but since they're a lot of you she has to verbally say the lines." Romania explained, but they still had a confused expression.

"Haaaaah" he sighed. "We will explain once we get there."

"What do you mean….? Whoa!" Their bodies started to feel light then…..poof they're gone.

"Wait! Where are they, aru?!" China demanded as the crystal glowed white and spun around again.

"Weren't you listening? They said they were going to Angleterre hose." It was France who replied his eyes spoke amusement as he continue to watch the screen.

"But…!"

The crystal blinding light shimmered down and they saw the inside of a grand mansion living room.

"They can teleport…..awesome!" America screamed in amazement.

The freed countries were also stunned at teleporting as well. Norway and Romano simply took a spot on the couch on the opposite side and sat down.

"Goldy's couch is comfortable" Romania stretched out.

"You said that about all my other couch before this as well and the one before that, you should make up your mind about which one is the most comfortable." England teasingly said.

"If you had to choose a poison you would have died first because you couldn't decide on which one to take." Norway leaned back as he poke fun of the red eyed nation.

"Like about you about tea or you and your weapons" he shot back to the countries.

"Like you have anything to say, take your bats for example." Norway rebuked.

"Like how you can't also decide about fishes?" Romania continued. They eventually got into an argument on one thing and turn to another.

' _What's going on?'_ Many countries thought as they watched the two argue. England turned around to face the countries and smiled.

"So would you like anything to drink before we begin?"

* * *

 **Me: whistling while walking out slowly and carefully. "They don't see me they don't see me they don't…" Bump into large wall…..just kidding it's Germany and Russia standing in my way. "This is the scariest thing that I've ever seen"**

 **Germany: "I would like a word with you."**

 **Russia: "Da, so would I."**

 **Me: runs away "Iam too young to die AHHHHHH!"**

 **Other countries join: "Stop Leaving CLIFFHANGERS!"**

 **Germany: "Review to help correct her horrible grammar"**

 **Me:"You didn't need to be that blunt about it!"**

 **Russia:"You better or else you will me my pipe, da"**

 **Me: "Someone save me smiley is out. Peace!" Running away from the crazies.**

 *** translations**

 **Donne- women(italian)**

 **Numpty- fucker(scottish)**

 **Isetenem- dear me (hungarian)**

 **Det er jeg ked af** - **Im sorry (danish)**

 **Es tut mir leid-Iam sorry (german)**

 **Mi dispiace-sorry (italian)**

 **Ya proshu proshcheniya sestra-Iam very sorry sister(russian)**

 **(#) are meanings**

 **Who got that reference? Shout out to all the undertale fans!**


	3. Chapter 3: DETERMINATION

**Me: Answers will be answered today now you can't kill me**

 **China: "I don't know about that aru"**

 **Me: Just do the disclaimer**

 **China: "The author doesn't own hetalia smiley is too poor aru."**

 **Me: depression corner "don't have to rub it in."**

 **Also since exams are around the corner I won't be writing until summer 8(**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: DETERMINATION**

After everyone had got their drinks, tea for Japan,England and Lichtenstein, beer for Prussia and Denmark, wine for Romano, and water for Sealand, Norway and Romania, they all stayed dead silent, even the trapped countries were paying rapt attention to what was about to be said.

"You all have questions, and we will answer them." England calmly talked while sitting in between Norway and Romania. She turned her head towards Sealand who was leaning in.

"Sealand, let me answer yours firsts since it's the simplest and will give you at least a shaky pillar to stand on what's happening."

She looked directly in everyone eyes, her gaze not backing down a single inch. She seemed to be gazing at everyone, even the trapped nations thought she was looking at them.

"You asked me whether or not if 'that was magic?'" England quoted Sealand. He nodded his head in confirm.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, what we did was magic."She only held a serious expression when talking about something so ludicrous. She patiently waited for the outburst, but surprisingly it stayed quiet except for a single question asked by the micro nation.

"How?" He whispered so quietly that only a move could have heard it.

Norway continued in for England "We have known magic ever since the mid 100s, their are other nations who can perform it as well, but I Am not going to name them." He sighed at the next line. "And please don't asked if we know where magic came from cause we don't, no one know how it came to be or how we even know about it."

No one said anything for a while, only a couple minutes later was the silence broken.

"So, we can ask question right?" Prussia asked while kicking his feet on the table, and finally relaxing a bit.

"Bruder" Germany groaned at his rudeness in other people house. Austria and Hungary both shook their head in a resigned sigh as they were not shocked at this behavior.

England spoke with irritation when she saw dirt on her clean table. "Yes you can, but take your filthy shoes off my table!"

Prussia put his boots with a annoying smile. "Great, the awesome me will start then. What was that thing that attacked us and how come we couldn't see it?"

"That skeleton was a gashadokuro, though I do wonder how the gemuit was able to summon it?" Romania questioned.

"Also the blemmyes, they attacked me on the way here." England said with a annoyed voice as if she had a stain on her clothes.

"What is a gemuit?" Lichtenstein asked.

"A gemuit is a tenebris minion, luckily though they are one of the weakest." Norway boredly replied.

"T-t-that was weak!?" Romano screamed.

"Yes, if it was stronger you wouldn't even have a chance to fight back at your level."

Romano and Sealand got goosebumps from that. Even Italy and Lithuania shivered a bit even though they weren't there.

"What is a tenebris?" Denmark questioning the strange word.

"Tenebris is like the nationality for their people, like Australian, Chinese, Japanese."

"A gashadokuro is a demon with the bones of 100 and more of people who have suffered till the end." England continued with her explanation. "Since it's a revenge demon, it will seek the people who has caused them suffering." She looked directly in Japan eyes.

"They are the people who have died in your country, so that was why they went after you first, the gashadokuro are the bones of the people who have died in your country."

Japan eyes widen in surprise, but settled down and nodded in head in acknowledgement.

"I'm not trying to sound insincere, every single country has at least a couple hundreds of them that prowls their country." She was trying to explain to her old friend.

"I understand England-chan, I know you weren't trying to be insincere, thank you for telling me." He smiled in gratitude.

The blonde woman smiled and turn back to Prussia. "You also asked how you couldn't see the demon, it's simple you didn't believe in magic."

"But when that wall came up we could see it perfectly!"

"Correct, but there are a couple of ways for a mortal to see magic. You all saw the concrete wall which had a magical property, that allowed your eyes to open up to the magical world." She gazed at the nations in front of her with a stoic expression.

"So you made that wall?"

"Yes" she answered without hesitation.

" .So….COOL!" Denmark, Prussia and Sealand yelled with sparkles in their eyes. Even Japan, who thought of his anime, Romano, and Lichtenstein was amazed by it.

England was taken aback by their sudden loudness and eagerness.

"I know iggy made it, but it's still so cool!" America held a childlike wonder in his voice. Italy, Latvia, Australia and the rest of the eccentric nations looked like they wanted to more about how magic works.

The Britain isles brothers rolled their eyes at them, and Scotland asked America a question.

"Oi! I thought ye didn believe in magic?" He had a smug smile on his face.

America blushed and stuttered a bit. "W-w-well I did see iggy make that huge wall and that skeleton thing, so now I believe in magic!" He yelled it out.

Scotland still had a smug smile on his face. "But whut about the other things that had happen?"

America didn't answer and instead looked straight ahead.

"Hey Norge!" Denmark yelled. "Can you also make a huge wall as well.

"No"

"Why not?!" Denmark whined

"It's not my element."

"Element?" Everyone had a confused look.

"I'll explain this Goldy" Romania took over as England gave a 'go ahead' look.

"Let's start out with the main elements, there are 6 main ones. Earth, Air, Water, Lighting, Fire, and Metal." He counted each one off his fingers. "Each of us" pointing to the people he was sitting next to him. "have 2 different elements that's been with us ever since birth, do you remember the lightning attack that brought down the gashadokuro?"

"Well duh, that attack was powerful enough to disintegrate it, chigi." Romano looked on for him to continue.

"That was one of my elements along with air" he smirked in amusement when some of their eyebrows shot up. His hand crackled with lightning on one hand and air swirled lazily in the other. Their eyes widen in awe and the sorcery being performed.

"Ohhh" said Sealand and Prussia.

"You also saw England concrete wall, she has Earth and Metal." They turned in her direction.

England sighed, her hands glowed for a brief second and suddenly a metal dagger appeared in her hand along with a stone shield in the other.

"Ahhhh" cooed America and Australia.

"And Norway holds Fire and Water" Norway magic surged and the said elements appeared in each of hands swirling around softly.

"So cool!" Denmark and Finland screamed.

"It's actually very rare for anyone to have more than one element" Romania continued with his explanation. "Yes you can still know the basic, but if you try to advance it further than that then the body will destroy itself from the inside until one wins or kills you."

"Morbid much?" Muttered New Zealand.

"No, that's just how he is" Bulgaria defended his long time friend.

"It's especially bad when you try with opposite elements like earth and air or fire and water. At least you have a chance to survive of their similar, you get a painful death with opposite magic, even if you try to do the basics then it's going to be hard as hell."

"Wait" Romano looked at Norway. "You have the fire and water elements how are you not dead?"

"I did say that we are the exceptions, don't worry about it all that much." Brushing off the comment.

"He's hiding something." Bulgaria bluntly commented.

The prisoners look at his direction as Hungary asked.

"What do you mean he's hiding something?"

"Well, I don't know what, but I have the feeling he's withholding some information."

"What info…"

"Though the reason why I'm not in constant pain is because I have to keep constant control of them at all times." Norway surprised both England and Romania with his statement.

"I guess we get our answer." Hungary had a confused look on what he was talking about.

The Nordics tensed in worry for their brother.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" England questioned him. "You didn't even tell the people who knew about magic before this?"

"I don't want to lie" he turned his head to look at Denmark in front of him.

"Oh" England eyes lite in in realization. "Well you have the stage."

"What do you mean you constantly have to watch over your magic?" Denmark said slowly.

"Like Romania said fire and water is one the biggest opposite elements that continuously clash with each other. Even if I'm an exception to the rules I have to keep my magic in check so it won't spiral out of control."

Denmark and the trapped Nordics paled.

"So it can harm you if you don't keep a steady watch of it" Denmark paling even more from it.

"Yes." Norway turned his head away from Denmark piercing stare.

The countries felt sympathy for him, but his brothers had a look of fear when they heard it can harm him.

"Norway/brother" the trapped nations muttered in worry for him.

"Don't make it to a bigger deal than it is" Norway nonchalantly said. "I have been in control of my magic and I will con…" He was then covered in darkness.

"I am sorry bror* that I didn't trust you, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." Denmark continue to apologize to him.

I am sorry veli*/bror/bróðir." The confined brothers were apologizing to Norway in their native tongue as well, Finland even had tears in his eyes, Sweden was clenching his fist at the thought of his brother being hurt, while Iceland eyes had a far away look.

Norway's ocean eyes widen a little, but gave a small hug back and pushed him off.

"Don't touch me idiot, I am fine I've kept my magic in constant control and I only had two mishaps. So don't **worry** " emphasizing the word 'worry'. "Do you get it or will a punch or two on the head will make you understand" he holds up a fist and moves slowly towards Denmark.

"Wait,wait, wait I get it! I get it!" He moved as far away from his brother as he can.

Both confined and free nations laughed at the scene as Norway continued to chase Denmark. The Nordics brother had a much needed laugh after the sorry fest.

Eventually Norway stopped chasing and sat at his seat along with Denmark.

"Hey it even explains why you have a calm air around you most of the time" Denmark commented.

"You're right it does!" Prussia exclaimed while looking around the room "Also…hey where's England?"

Each nation, except Norway and Romania, looked around the room for the tea loving nation.

"She was here" Sealand pointing to a empty seat "a couple minutes ago?"

"She's probably in the lair."

Everyone looked at at Romania in confusion yet again.

"Lair?

 **-SUPPEERRR-SSEECCRREET-WWEELLPP-LLEETTTSS-SSSEEE-IITT-**

"What are we doing in the library?"

They walked in a grand library with assorted books ranging to every genre, filled almost all the way to the ceiling. They even saw a Sherlock Holmes book ' _The Sign of Four'(1)_ on a small desk next to a chair, it also had a bookmark in it.

"Why are we in the library?" America asked. "I thought we were going to where iggy was?"

"Oh, but we are." Canada had a smirk on his face along with Portugal, Bulgaria and the British isles.

"What's up with your face?"

"Where's blondie?!" Prussia looked around to find out where she could be hiding.

"Is Miss. England here?"

"Yep, we just have to walk through here first." Romania answered Lichtenstein, while completely ignoring Prussia.

"Well where is she?" Romano asked.

Norway and Romania stopped in front of a tall bookshelf and began to look for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Here it is." Norway held the strange book for a couple of seconds and began pulling out the book. The shelf began to move backwards and open up.

"...! What just happen!" The countries were surprised that England had a trapdoor like this.

"We are going to her lair, I already said that." Romano began to descend the stairs.

"Wow, I didn't know jerk England has this" Sealand face formed a devious look. "So, if I just pull out the book I can have all access to what down there."

"Nope" Romania stated bluntly.

"Why!" Even Prussia had a pouty look on his face alongside Sealand.

"Because the book will only let people whose magic been recognized by England enter, if you do try to pull it out or force entry then it will put you to paralyze state." Romania nonchalantly said.

A lot of the countries who wanted to entered gulped "Okay."

"So who does have entry?" Japan asked politely.

"Well for starters obviously us two" Romano pointing to him and Norway. "Her brothers, Bulgaria,Canada and also Portugal."

"Wait! Birdie knows about the lair!" Prussia said referring to Canada

"Of course they do know about the magical realm."

The free countries were surprised that more nations knew about magic, while the trapped American complained to his Canadian brother.

"It's not fair, why can you get access to the super secret lair." America whined. Spain also was complaining to his brother about it as well.

"Well we believed her when she said she had magic" Portugal added a bit of venom in his voice.

"You didn't believe her brother" Canada replied.

"Well it's probably not even that cool" America huffed in irritation.

 **-Cooll-llleetttsss-geettt-bbbaaaalll-roollinnnggg-yaazzz-**

"Whoa." It was the only thing that can be said when the stairs ended and opened up to every tech nerds dream as a huge monitor was in front of them. The technology seem so foreign that some of them didn't even know what some of them was.

"Aiyahh! How does England have technology like this?" China run across the room to look at it.

"It's very impressive" Russia said while gazing at the big screen.

"Well England was always good at technology, so it's kinda obvious that she had something like this." Portugal smirked widen at the dumbfounded nations. He remember the times where he went to her about his tech problems, usually on his computers. He still doesn't know why it keeps on freezing on him whenever he hits the computer when it's too slow.

"Impressive right" Romania moved on forward to the working country in a rolling chair typing rapidly on the screen.

"What we got?"'Norway asked as he looked on another screen.

"While they were in their country, it wasn't in a significant place" England continued to type as she talked to them. "Well maybe but I need more info. Magic Book Section 183,please!" She yelled out.

Before anyone could asked why she yelled a trail of books started to fly in a line toward England. Some of the countries had sparkles in their eyes when the books looked like it was flappin with their wings.

"So cool!" Sealand and America screamed.

"Amazing!" The bad touch trio said simultaneously unknowingly.

"It's very fascinating" Japan eyes held wonder at the magic around them then confusion. "But I thought that you can only summon magic in a chant?"

"Well usually that's how it's done" England said while looking for a specific book. "But magic is magic, no one can fully control it they can only weird and perform it. It's like magic has a soul of its own." Her eyes seemed to relax a little when talking about magic. "We can ask magic to do something for us without a chant, as long as it's simple."

"Why is that?" Romano asked.

"Because it wants us to develop." England did not talk anymore as she continued to look through the pile of books.

"And that's the truth" Hibi was surprisingly agreed with England and nodded her head.

"Found it!" She yelled. "Finally I can...what's that?" She gave a double glance to the flying books and her eyes lite up in excitement "No way! Norway Romania look what I found!" She had a little squeal at the end everyone had a stunned expression at her childishness.

"Did she just?" America pointed out to her. Her colonies were shocked that she squealed.

"Yes she did, Angleterre just squealed like a little girl" France had a dumbfounded.

Her own brothers were shocked, they look as if they went back in timeworn she was only a colony.

"Why did mama squeal?" New Zealand asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon" Hong Kong said with Australia nodding his head beside him.

"What did you find?" Romania rushed over to look at it. "It's another book, wait this looks like it's never been touched?"

"You never knew you had this book did you?" Norway had a smile on his face when looking at the ancient book.

"No! That's why I'm excited who knows what in here!" England opened up the book and started examining it, the other magic trio looked alongside her injecting their own comments in it as well.

"It's so strange" Denmark commented.

"What is?"

"Well I haven't seen Norway this excited about anything, seeing him smile at a book is so...strange." He continued to look at the nations surrounding the book.

The other Nordics nodded their head in agreement even though Denmark couldn't see it.

"Haha, ancient magical books originated from Korea!"

"Mum is acting like a child when she found it" Australia smiled widely when he saw his mum reading the book happily.

"Romania also seems more childlike like this" Hungary added.

"Ve~ they all look so happy" Italy smiled at them.

"Ja" Germany agreed.

"There's more things we don't know about them and it seems this is only the tip of the iceberg" Japan wisely said. At first they thought Japan heard them, but he was only replying to Denmark comment before.

"That sure is right" he stretched his arms and put it behind his head.

"Okay enough I can't get distracted any farther" England reluctantly put down the book and faced the screen again. "After all we do have nations to find."

"Wait!" Prussia ran towards England. "Is that tracking the nations that disappeared."

Both free and trapped nations perked up at that and run/walk towards her.

She sighed "If it was that easy they would already be here." Their faces sagged at that "But I do have an idea on where they got captured and who was near at the time." they perked up once again.

"Unfortunately I got nothing from the blood of the tenebris or gashadokuro ashes, but we do have a lock on the minion magical energy so now we have a lead."

"You do!" Denmark yelled with a smile.

"Yes"

They all started to yell in excitement from the good news, even Romano had a wide grin at the news.

She continued to scan the book she originally grabbed when she talked.

"Romano, you asked about the my theory correct?"

"Yeah?" He was wondering why she was asking that now.

"Do you still want to know about it?" England closed the book and looked in his eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"Sí" he agreed automatically.

"The reason why I'm asking this now is because my theory has to do something with the missing countries."

That got everyone's attention. They looked at her to continue.

"For one each country has been captured on their homeland."

"I got captured after I got McDonald's near my house, how about the rest of you?" America looked around and got nods from the the nations.

"Ja, I was captured in a nearby forest while training."

"I was picking tomatoes!"

"I was sleeping in the most lovely of trees when the something trapped me, it was such a shame too my dream was…"

"No one needs to know about ye perverted dreams France!"

"I was complaint to Ireland over there on our country when we both got captured at the same time."

"It was your fault we got captured!"

"No it was yours!"

"North, Ireland it was both of your faults! Now be quiet."

"Okay Wales."

"Shinatty-chan button was loose and needed repair quickly and when I stepped out the door I was captured."

"Chinaaa"

Everyone continued to list off how they were captured and Germany seemed to notice a common occurrence.

"Vait, vas everyone here captured outside of their house?"

Everyone gave a nod of their heads of a 'yeah.'

"So, vhy didn't they capture us inside of our house instead of the outside?"

Everyone started to ponder on it, but their thoughts got interrupted by england continuing to talk.

"It could be a forest, road or just outside of their house,as long as they were still in their country's border." England pushed up her glasses as she continued.

"Why was that?"

"Well when a nation is still within their respected country their magic is boosted."

"Wait we have magic?!" Prussia yelled out.

"Yes, each nation has the ability to wield magic, they just haven't tapped into it yet."

"So we can learn magic!" Denmark leaned in closer in excitement as England nodded. America also was yelling 'Yes' in excitement along with Spain and Korea.

"Ve! I want to learn magic!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Can we learn magic?!" Denmark and Sealand pleaded, even lichtenstein had a puppy dog look.

"But what about those who don't have a country anymore?" Prussia asked while sulking, Romano also seem to be pouting.

"Germany and Italy reunited, you still have your country and it allows you to utilize magic as well." England explained and their faces lifted.

"So what's the importance of it?" Denmark asked.

"That's what I'm 'yawwnn' trying to find out." England covered her mouth while yawning.

"If we can figure out what they need with it 'yawn'"

"Hey blondie you alright?" Prussia was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"When the last time you slept?" Romania bluntly said.

"Probably two days ago" England continued to read the book without looking at him.

"England-chan you shouldn't…" Japan was about to critic her, but was cut off.

"Stop lying when's the last time you slept?" Norway denied England claim and continued to look at her.

"I'm not lying" she still didn't look up from her book.

"England" Norway and Romania simultaneously said.

"...fine 5 days ago."

Continue staring.

"...week ago"

Stares intensifies.

"... Two weeks ago."

Stares gone critical

"Fine a month ago happy now." England finally giving up and told them.

"Why haven't you slept?" Romano asked, not that he was worried or anything just that's it's not healthy to stay up.

"Iggy" America whimpered

"Amiga you know that's not healthy we keep telling you to sleep." Portugal said as if she can hear her.

"I'm perfectly fine I…! Hey let me go!" Norway and Romania each took a arm and lifted England while walking towards the door.

"We told you to stop doing this." Norway started.

"It's not healthy" Romania berated her as if talking to a child.

"I'm not a child." And apparently England picked up on what Romania was applying and mustered up a scorching glare in his direction.

"We know you're worried, but not sleeping will only do more harm than good."

The Blonde gave them a look and sighed.

"Fine I'll go to sleep, but you better wake me up if something happens got it." She sternly said while climbing up the stairs.

"You got it Goldy" Romania called out and waved bye.

"You said it happens often?" Denmark glanced in Norway direction.

"Whenever she overly worries she tends to forget to sleep until she gets over her worry, someone force her, or when her body can't take it anymore and force sleep despite what she is doing." Norway answered "we been trying to break her of that annoying habit."

"Unfortunately we have no luck, she's as stubborn as a dwarf." Romania sighed and went to the monitor. The ones who understood the reference, both trapped and free, nodded in agreement.

"Dwarf? I thought it was mule?" Romania turned toward Prussia

"At least the mule will eventually give up, if she wasn't so tired she would have continued to argue with us like a dwarf until she got her way."

"Mary really is stubborn" all the freed nations looked around when a foreign voice. The trapped nations eyes lite up when they recognized who it was.

"Yep" Romania popped the p.

"But I would have said a cyclops they are also stubborn as well."

"A dwarf can beat a cyclops in a brawl."

"I think a cyclops can."

"No, a dwarf will win" Norway put his input in as well.

"Who are you talking too!?" Denmark and Prussia yelled.

"Oh sorry" flying mint bunny floated down. "I forgot that their were others here as well my apologies. My name is flying mint bunny, but you can call me anything you wish." Bunny gave a small bow to them.

"What the hell are you?"

Bunny wilted a little at their bluntness , but got right back up "have you ever recalled where England said 'minty' to the air" the free nations nodded.

"That was me, I've been with her for a very long time."

"Oh! So she wasn't crazy…" Sealand trailed off with a guilty look.

"So, we can call you anything?" Prussia had a suspicious grin on his face.

"Yep"

"Alright, I hereby dub you flyswatter."

"...huh"

"No, it should be breath mint." Denmark continued from where Prussia left off.

"Hold on now!"

"Bon Bon" Sealand also had his say.

"What with that nickname?!"

"Tsuki no usagi" Japan had sparkles in his eyes.

"But I'm not from the moon."

"Lunch" Romano had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"You stay away from me!" He tried to fly away, but landed in someone's arms.

"Mr. Bunny" Lichtenstein smiled at him.

His eyes watered and clung on to her "finally a normal nickname, your my new favorite person other than Mary!"

"Whos Mary?" Sealand asked as Lichtenstein continued to pet bunny.

"Mary is her human nickname, her human name is marigold"

Sealand turned towards the remaining magic trio direction. "So what is your human names"

"Lukas" Norway curtly said.

"Vladimir" Romania kept looking at the screen with a frown. "Damn nothing so far everyone better make yourself comfortable, we're going to be here awhile."

 **-Sssoooo-wwwhhaatt-hhaaappeeen-tooodddaaay-nnoww-**

"We have something"

After a couple of hours the monitor finally picked up something and during that time the freed nations was continuously asking questions or was looking around the room to see what else is in there.

"Finally, I was so bored with waiting." Prussia jumped up to look at the screen. "So what is it?" He only saw dots, lines and a bunch of foreign numbers.

"Me and Norway has to pack first, we will tell you in living room." Romania turned to go upstairs.

"So, should we wake up jerk England?" Sealand thinking back to what jerky England said.

"Yes she did tell us to wake her when we found something, buuuuuut we will tell her after we finish packing which will probably take a couple of hours, because we need to quadruple check each little thing." He had a smirk on his face.

"You know she is going to be mad." Denmark bluntly commented.

"Oh well" both of the magic trio shrugged their shoulders.

When they were exiting the library when a rush of suddenly breezed past them, they stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?!" Romano cried out.

"What is England doing out of bed?" Romania sounded really irritated at this but then he stopped at furrow his eyebrows.

"You feel that" Norway quickly ran in England direction.

"Yeah" Romania was right behind him with the other countries running as well.

"Someone or something is on the premises."

 **-wwwhhhoo-iiissss-iiiiittttt-?-wwwwhhhoooo-?-**

When they reached outside England was only a couple of steps away from the door and quickly moving.

"How is this possible?" England muttered to herself.

"How's what possible? What's going on?" Sealand looked around to see if he could spot anything.

"Stay back, you don't know what's there" Romania pulled Sealand back behind them. "Norway do you know what there? I can't tell if it's enemy or friend." They looked towards England for more info.

"I'm pretty sure….frog! What are you doing here?!" England rushed over to the tree.

"Frog? The only name she gave that to is….mein Gott! France how'd you get here?!" Sure enough France was there laid back against the tree he had wounds covering his body.

"What happen?"

"Who did this?"

"Are you okay ?"

"Let's get him inside first before we interrogate him." Prussia lifted France when Norway said that.

They all quickly went back to the house with the an injured France. But the trapped nations have a whole different matter to attend to.

"What the fuck?!" America screamed looking back and forth between the France on the viewer and the France across from them.

"Why is there two France do you have a twin or something!?"

"Of course I don't, the one there is obviously a fake." France defended himself from any accusation. "The fake disguised himself as me in order to get in the house to capture them."

"But that's impossible" Canada rebuked his statement.

"Now why is that?" New Zealand asked.

"Because didn't England say that they were trying to capture nations in their own countries?"

"Yeah"

"But their in England, and she's suppose to be…assassinated." Canada said the last part quietly, but quickly recovered. "So what's the point of sending a fake there?"

"Maybe their trying to assassinate England?" France objected. Canada gave him a strange look.

"I didn't send that" it was Hibi who surprisingly spoke up. "I had the job of assassinating her not them!" she threw a hissy fit. "So it's a obviously not from our group, just probably a random myth that holds a grudge."

"Well whatever it is, it is in the house with the others, aru." China was irritated at them for arguing over something trivial.

"Their not stupid"

"Huh" they looked towards the youngest Britain siblings.

"What do you mean?" Ukraine was curious to what he meant.

"I mean that they wouldn't let some random creature inside her house" North Ireland looked towards the freed countries entering the house. "Norway knows when enemies are nearby and even if he couldn't sense if he was an enemy, England could have easily determine if it was something to harm them."

"What makes you say that?" Australia was still confused on what he meant.

"Let's just watch I have a feeling she will explain" they turned back to the screen. But the British brothers kept a close eye on both Frances.

"How is he?" Prussia loomed over France in worry.

"Busted lip, small scratches, a broken arm, and a healing head wound overall he will be fine, but let's speed up the process" England put her hands over his wounds and started chanted lowly. At the end of the chant there was a quick glow and he looked like he never have a injury in the first place.

"There France should wake in, 3, 2, 1 now."

France eyes started to open and the first thing he saw was England hovering over him.

"I must still be dreaming if Angleterre is straddling moi" he was about to put his arms around her, but she twisted his hands.

"Ow! Ow! Stop stop!"

"He's okay, you'll be able to stand in a while." England stepped back as Prussia jumped on the pervert and started hugging him.

"Franny you ass I thought you were hurt or dead!" He also started to squeeze the life out him.

"I will be if you don't let go of me!"

SQUEEEZZEE

"Is Mr. France okay? His face is a little blue?" Lichtenstein had a worried look on her face.

"The pervert probably fine" Romano commented while France face turned purple.

"Yep the frog is perfectly fine" England glanced at him.

"Let me get Prussia-san before he kills France-san" Japan quickly went over to the choking nation side and coated Prussia to let go of him.

"Hahaha at least the fake is getting what he deserves" America laughed.

After Japan had saved France from the hug of death France looked around in relief and….suspicion?

"I wasn't expecting all of you here at Angleterre" France said while trying to sit up straight. "I wonder why is everyone here?" He seemed to be curious, but there was something else disguised in his eyes.

"Well, we got attack by this strange creature near Japan house" Denmark took the stage with much dramatic with Prussia acting out the scene in the background.

"Here they goes" England rolled her eyes at Denmark and his soon to be tall tale.

"His bones were withered and old and towered over 100 feet tall." Prussia stood on the table and his arms limped like a old man.

"We attacked and attacked but it was no use"

Prussia pretended to punch and fight like he while holding a sword Sealand became part of it and also started to pretend fight.

"Then suddenly a smaller demon who controlled the bigger one started to attack Japan" now Japan became part of it as he brought out his sword and started to clash with Prussia, they both had a smile on their face.

"Japan went on his knees" Japan fell with Prussia over him "all of us were thrown into a group." Denmark went to stand beside Japan along with Sealand, who grabbed Lichtenstein and Romano, and became part of the pile. By this point France was deeply invested in the action.

"We thought it was hopeless until 3 heroes step up to the plate and saved us"

Denmark threw a punch. "They went POW."

Prussia send out a kick "A KABLAM."

Sealand crossed his arms and started to laugh."They were all like we defeated you we win!"

"And that is what happened to us!" They all took a bow, even Romano who reluctantly obliged and bowed.

France started to clap at the ending. "Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! But what happen?" He was still confused on what actually happen.

"I thought we told you" Sealand said annoyed "they used magic!"

"He doesn't believe in magic remember!" Romano turned toward Sealand.

"But I do"

Their necks snapped in surprise, even the magic trio was surprised.

"You believe in magic?!" England marched towards the frog and was now yelling at him. "So all those times when you called me crazy and said you didn't believe in it was false what the bloody hell you asshat!" England was one second away from strangling France neck.

France scooted away from the angry Brit, luckily Prussia was holding her back. "Wait, Wait first off I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and I only known of its existence for a couple of days!"

England calmed down "what do you mean?"

"Well I was out in my garden tending to my flowers, when I was surrounded by something I couldn't see…"

"Probably a demon " Romania corrected. "Wait if you were surrounded how did you escape?"

"I'll get there anyways I was surrounded I tried to fight, but my attacks wouldn't hit, so I ran like any normal person would." He stretched back on the couch. "When I looked behind me, lightning had struck my back. At first I wonder how, but then I saw it a purple creature hands were sparking and kept on attacking me and right in front of him was a one-eyed dog. It was a couple of days until they finally surrounded me."

Everyone leaned in closer at the suspense.

"I thought I was going to die there and when they came in to attack something stopped them." He reached under his shirt for something. "Ah, here it is" in his hand was an arrowhead that looked very old England suck in a quick breath. "This arrowhead glowed and, somehow after that they disintegrated and started healing some of my wounds" he looked towards England "this saved my life, that's why I went towards Angleterre house"

"I didn't know that was the significant thing he always carried." England whispered to herself.

"Do you think?" Turkey glanced towards Greece.

"So, How did you do it you brute?" He slouched back in relaxation.

"Don't assume like I will tell you when you're relaxed like that you frog." England smoothly answered back.

"Manly boy"

"Prissy girl"

"Arrogant"

"Dumbass"

"Horrible cook"

"Weak"

"Imbécile!"

"Bloody wanker!"

"Wow! For a fake he sure is pretending to be big brother France very well~Ve!" Italy exclaimed.

"No, there is only one and its moi" France pointed at himself. "That fake will never fake the original Italy."

Italy nodded his head slowly like he was thinking about something.

"Stop it the both of you!" Denmark pulled England back while Prussia got France when it gotten a little too close to a fist fight.

"I only wanted to know how!" France struggled in the Prussian grip.

"Well you didn't have to insult me!" England yelled back at him.

"Well…!"

"Both of you stop and sit down I think the time we also tell them about the magical shield" Norway looked at both of them, especially England, sternly.

"Why can't you explain it?" She complained to Norway.

"You know why"

"I know...fine I was hoping we actually never gotten to that point." She faced towards them and motion for them to sit.

"Here's the thing, for a long time there were a mythical demon that went after each one of you." They were gobsmacked (AN: I always like that word), that's impossible right? Demons actually attacked them and they didn't know about it?

"Wait" Romano voice sounded a little shaky "how did you know that demons attacked us?" All eyes were on them.

"Cause each time they attacked you we had been there" Norway answered instead of England.

The room was in dead silence by both the freed and trapped nations. A thousand thoughts ran through their mind at once and only one thought was very clear.

' _They protected us'_

They opened their mouth to say something, anything really.

"Don't apologize" she held up her hand. "We know what we're doing and we get that you didn't believe in magic, we get it." She gave off a smirk "unless you think we were weak."

They shook their heads quickly "No No we didn't think that at all."

"Good, anyways we couldn't keep up with all the demons. Norway was actually the one who thought up of the magical protection." England bend down to grab something along with Norway and Romania as well, but on their arms. "This is a magical shield" England had a golden bracelet, 3 triangles linked together, and a Phoenix. While Norway had a flower and also a golden bracelet with Romania also the triangle and the flower.

"So we had to put some protection on each of you, but we couldn't simply just give all of you one since you may have become suspicious at what we were doing. Instead we placed a spell on an item that always goes with you, which also increased your strength if you're up against an enemy myth. If we tried to place the spell on your persona the magic would have injury you both mentally and physically since your body couldn't handle magic yet." Their faces twisted up by the horrifying mental image.

"But if you had the magic shield on them, why didn't it protect them from being captured?" Romano had a bit of an accusing tone.

"Magic can never be contained" Norway continued on. "Eventually it will go back to the atmosphere to start all over again, so we had to constantly reapply the magical charms on them throughout the years."

"Oh" Romano backed down at the explanation.

"My glasses glowed!" America shouted "is that what iggy charmed?"

"Probably, for me it's my hat" Australia held his hat on his hands.

"Oi! Greece! England probably enchanted something of yours, that's why you were healing quickly and your strength somewhat returned!"

Turkey turned toward the cat lover direction but found he was zoned out.

"Oi! Listen to me when I'm talking!"

"But how didn't I get captured? I will admit I'm not the strongest nation, yet I was still wasn't captured?" France had a confused expression.

"I don't know" England came closer to get a better look at the charm.

"It's probably you hang around Goldy so much" Romania said with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" England and France shot a glare at him.

"What I mean is they since you been around her for so long that you became use to her magic and slowly integrated magic in your body unknowingly. That was probably also the other reason why your not so heavily injured by the black dog."

"How'd you know it was black?"

"Cause France described it the one eye and the Lightning was all I needed to know that it was the demon black dog he's closely related to the hellhound." Romano said nonchalantly.

"Alright boys, did you pack yet" England went off topic and looked toward her magic friends.

"We were about to, but you disturbed us" Romania irritatedly said.

"Not my fault, anyways let's get packing" she was walking upstairs but stopped and turn toward the non-magic people. "Please stay inside the house, with the tenebris out there we don't know when they will attack." She walked away when they nodded Prussia and Denmark with a smirk also.

"Mon Cher, I will help as well" France got up and followed England.

"You just want to see my room pervert" England picked up her pace to get away from him.

"Oui"

While they were packing the trapped was in a whole nother ball game.

"Wait" China glared at France "if we all had the magical protection then that means you should have one too."

"O-oui" France stuttered a bit.

"But" Russia continued for him. "Frantsiya there has one and England didn't make it for two, da" Russia started to put his hands in his pockets. "Where is your charm? Or maybe you are the fake?" By this point he had his pipe out "careful on what you say now."

"Whoa now commie bastard!" America stepped in front of Russia. "What if the one France has is a fake? Maybe that France is trying to trick them? Don't just start bashing people's heads with you pipe now!"

"That's impossible America!" Portugal called out to the American.

"What do you mean?! It can be possible that the arrowhead is a fake?!" America screeched.

"While I do agree that the arrow may be a fake" he started out. "But if there's one thing England made sure to pound in my mind is that you can never copy a magical signature."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain" Wales stepped up to explain to the confused countries. "A magical signature is what they used to inject the charms with for the shields. Two signatures are never the same, even if it closely resembles it. England knew it was hers because she was the one who put the spell on him." He turned to look at the France in the room with him "but I don't feel her magic on him, so what do you have to say?"

By now everyone went in a battle stance or hid behind a strong nation like Italy and Latvia.

"Meh I was getting bored of this anyways" fake France voice got deeper and his smile turned into a bored smirk. "I was wondering when you would have figured it out, but you took so long."

"It took them long enough" Hibi muttered "I was getting bored by this charade."

"Vho are you?" Germany stood tall against the fake.

"I'm just a simple spy, name not necessary" he took a low now and when he stood back up his whole body had changed. His hair was no longer blonde and instead a murky black, he grew taller, around Russia, and the most prominent feature was his poisonous purple eyes.

"Well, I just had to gather more info on all of you bye" he turned to walk away, but quickly put his hands in front of him when Spain started attacking him.

"How dare you try to use Francia image to gather more information on us you demônio!" He started to punch him crazily like in his pirate days.

"How dare you capture us!" His punches grew more vicious.

"And how DARE YOU TRY TO HURT ROMANO YOU FUCKING DEMÔNIO!" His punch got caught.

"You done throwing your hissy fit?" He asked boredly as he slowly crushed his hands.

"Let me tell you I hate being called a demon, those things are a lower being than us." You could see the Spain blood pouring out of his hands.

"Spain!" The others wanted to help, but Hibi prevented them from doing anything.

"And...oh" he looked behind him to see Portugal holding a black sword to his neck. "It seems big brother is here."

"Yep, now I suggest you release him before I chop off your head."

The tenebris just stared at him "you got out of frozen state, manage to sneak up on me and your sword it's laced with magic."

He backed up and stretched his arms over his heads "well I don't feel like fighting, but expect me to check in from time to time… I guess" he teleported out.

Spain was on his knees in shock when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Get up he's gone" Portugal picked him up and started to drag him with the others who are now unfrozen, it seems that she left the room.

"Hermano? How did you do that?" Spans looked towards portugal for answers.

"Ye could have pretended to be frozen ye know" Scotland commented. "Now the lassie knows that you can escape from her magic, greaaatt" he sarcastically said.

"Well I couldn't just let that thing hurt him now could I" he rebuked back. He sheathed his sword back "to answer your question Espana, I did learn from England herself she showed me how imbedded my own magic in my sword." He proudly smiled at his black carrack sword.

"You made it?" Ireland questionably said.

"Well England had to give me a step by step process and I did mess up a lot of swords, but I still made it." He huffed and turned straight ahead.

"England also helped me place my magic on my weapon as well" Belarus said.

"Really?" Italy became curious "what's your weapon?"

"My knives" she held them out threateningly.

"Veeee!" He ran away quickly.

"Wait…do you know how to perform magic?!" America looked at the people who knew about magic.

' _Are you slow?!'_

"If they know about magic of course they would perform some sort of magic." New Zealand calmly told America before someone yelled at him.

"Do you know what your elements are?"

"Well I'm water" Portugal stepped up and made a little water go around his finger tips.

"Earth" Canada notice very happily that people actually looked in his direction and made a polar bear size replica of kumajitou.

"Metal" Belarus simply said not even giving a demonstration.

"Air" Bulgaria made the air shift to move quickly.

"Fire/Water" Ireland and North simultaneously said their respective element while they glared at each other. Their elements raised from their bodies and swirled around each other in aggression. Everyone took a couple of steps back.

' _That makes so much sense'_

"Lightning" Scotland joined the two elements in the air and the ceiling was colorful yet dangerous.

"Air" Wales stopped the three elements in their track before anyone could get hurt.

"Coooool" America, Italy, Spain and Poland awwed at the magic.

"Impressive" Switzerland grunted.

"That's nothing you should see England" Portugal said and he looked back towards the crystal. "I find it kinda sad that we can block out when those two are screaming" England and France who was yelling at each other over something. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Frog face I don't need a dress!"

"But you do mon cher!" He picked out a dress from her closet "though you could get a better taste in clothing." He was looking at a light purple dress that went to her lower calves. The purple reminded him of the demon that was chasing him.

England grabbed the dress and put it back in her closet all in the span of 5 seconds. "If I wanted fashion advice I would go to Poland!"

"Like I know right!" Poland screamed in agreement.

"I still can't believe you still have that?" England thought back to the arrowhead. "I thought you would have thrown it away."

"Now why would I give away the first gift you ever given me mon cher?" France smirked teasingly.

"There's a lot of reasons, one of them is…"

"England make sure you have everything" minty floated in the room and he startled France.

"What is that thing?!" France cried out and moved far away from it.

"Awwwww is France afraid of a wittle bunny" she snickered at him.

"I'm not a thing I'm flying mint bunny" bunny huffed at him.

"Flying mint…wait is that the thing you call minty?" He recalled she called the air minty.

"Yes"

"You can never get rid of bunnies following you? Can you." France smirked when he remember the times bunnies kept trailing her. By his point minty already left the room when it looked like a fight was about to break out.

"Shut up you twat" she blushed when france laughed. "Anyways, why we you even here anyways?! You're not helping me pack and you already knows what my room looks like by the times you sneak in my house." England turned around to check the rest of her clothes. "So can you explain why…" Two arms wrapped around her small body from behind.

"What the hell is France doing?!" America exclaimed, the others looked on in interest.

"I don't know but let's hope it ends well" Canada calmly stated.

"Frog! What are you…" England tried to get out of his arms, but she was interrupted.

"Merci" He softly said.

"Huh?"

"I know you know my language Angleterre so I will say it again, Merci" he teasingly said.

"You don't have to thank…"

"Yes I do, you been protecting us for so long that I'm afraid to ask for how long. The only thing I can do for you right now is say Merci Angleterre." He repeated his thanks over and over.

"I never seen France like this" America was in a state of wonder at the scene in front of him.

"Papa is being just himself whenever he decides not to argue with England or be perverted" Canada smiled.

France reminisces about the time before the cities, brides the wars, even before their was stable homes. He remembers about the little girl who always went to him whenever her brothers were being mean, he would wipe her tears and invite her inside his unstable little home for dinner. Her smiles would have brighten up and then she would become shy and say "I guess" and follow him inside like a duckling does to its mother.

France hugs her tighter and placed his head on top of hers at the thought of his Petit Lapin protecting him when it should have been the other way around.

"je suis désolé" he whispered so low that England didn't even hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing nothing" he recovered from his quiet sadness and put on a perverted smirk and it seems England felt something amiss.

"Oh no, papa" Canada huffed at the scene going to be ruined by him.

"Now then Angleterre lets see how…" His hands were moving upwards slowly, but England stopped his hands and flip him on the floor.

"Don't you even think of it frog" England glared back at him.

"Owww, you know I just recovered why didn't you place me on the bed!" He whined a the prickling pain on his back.

"Because I don't want to burn my sheets" England grabbed her sack in one hand and France, by the shirt, in the other and carried it downstairs, well dragged in France case.

"Mum sure is brutal isn't she. I never seen him be like that before" Australia smiled at the scene, frankly to him France being non-perverted freaked him out, it was too weird to see him like that.

"It's a new to a lot it seems" Hong Kong looked towards the gobsmacked countries. He looked towards China and was surprised that he wasn't even phased by this."China, how come you're not surprised?"

"This won't be the first time I seen France be this gentle, aru" China shrugged his shoulders. "We did helped each other out during war time."

"Da, this is nothing new" Russia smiled at them. "He was quite angry at Germaniya when Angliya fell very ill during the war."

"So that was vhy" Germany muttered quietly. "It bothered me when he fought me more furiously that time." He thought back guiltily at all the horrible things he had done during the war. He remembers the time France marched up to him and actually punched him. He was surprised that he used his hands instead of his swords at first, but quickly recovered to block or evade attacks from him. It felt like it was a never ending fight one would get a hit then the other. It only stopped when Russia stopped both their swords, he didn't look in Germany direction and started to drag France back. Germany only stood there confused on what had happen.

He clenched his fist in anger, but a warm hand stopped him from going any further.

"We accepted our mistakes and we will never forget them, but let's move on forward from them~ve" Italy gave a smile to him, Germany stared for a few minutes then also gave a small smile.

"Ja"

 **-AAAAAAAA-WWWWWWWW-ssssoooooo-ccccuuuuuttttteeeeee-**

"Do we have everything?" England asked a as she double check her bag.

By this time everyone had gathered in the living room and the magic trio had gathered. France had also been given a rundown on what had happen.

"Yep we double checked everything" Norway stood up and stand beside England.

"I sure hope we have everything, I don't want another hydra incident" Romania grimaced at the memory.

"Let's never have another hydra incident" England and Norway also grimaced at the memory.

"Anyways, all of you here!" England turned towards the magic less nations. "We will" pointing to herself, Norway and Romania "follow up the lead that we found while the rest of you stay here okay."

"Wait, what?! No we're coming as well!" Everyone, except Japan and Lichtenstein, screamed. Though they doesn't mean they wouldn't try.

"No you're not it's, we're going somewhere dangerous and none of you have the magic to do it." England firmly said.

"What makes you think the house is safe!" Romano wanted to find his brother and nothing is stopping him.

"This house is protected by many magical coatings along with your own houses as well, but my house is much safer since I charmed it that if I didn't invite you or if I haven't inserted your magical signature then you would have suffered from the inside out."

Romano gulped at the image.

"Vell, that explains vhy ve only got captured outside of our homes" Germany looked around the nations who was imagining the visual, their faces matched Romano.

"There is no room for arguments, you will stay here okay" England firmly said.

They very reluctantly agreed, some of them clench their fists in anger.

"Alright, lock up behind us when we leave." England turned toward the door.

"Can't you teleport there?" France asked

"We are going towards a foreign area, I will not let my location be traced back here."

They left and the countries stood there in silence.

"So, who do we follow?" Estonia questioned at the two possibilities.

The crystal decided for them and traveled in the magic trio direction.

"I guess there's" Latvia followed.

"Aiyahh,Stupid crystal you can't just jump from person to person" China grumbled.

"Of course it can, it does what it wants" Hibi, who just appeared in the room, said while floating above.

"Where were you?!"

"None of your business!" Her voice was ice and shut the American up. They looked back towards the projection in order to avoid her icy look.

"You know it will happen" surprisingly Norway who broke the silence.

"They should know better" her voice didn't match her words.

"They don't" Romania put his input.

"Beside there right behind us" he turned around "aren't you." He said the last past a little louder.

It took a while but eventually the hidden nations came out of hiding, they all look a little embarrassed, but their eyes shone something else.

"I told you to stay in the house" England criticize them for disobeying.

"Angleterre, you know we will follow" France eyes harden. "We do want our friends and family back."

"Papa" Canada whispered

"Sorry Norge, but we want to help" Denmark wasn't going to back down from this.

The Nordics smiled at their reckless older brother.

"Yep, luddy needs me to save him" Prussia grinned and his eyes sharpen.

"Bruder" Germany shook his head at this, but grinned along with his brother.

"My stupid Fratello is probably scared shitless, I need to help the dumbass" Romano stood his ground from their glare.

"Ve~" Italy smiled at his bravery.

"Awww little Romano" Spain cooed at his worriness.

"England-chan, Romania-san, Norway-san please let us help" Japan eyes started right back at them.

The asians could only stare at Japan.

"If big bruder is hurt, then I want to help. He had always been there for me and I will be there for him too." Liechtenstein stood tall and her voice didn't stutter was firm.

"Liechtenstein" Switzerland quietly looked upon his sister.

In all of their eyes the only thing that was clear in their eyes was determination.

"Romania do it"

Then suddenly the air around them tighten and they fell towards the ground, they couldn't get back on their feet.

"Hey what is that bastard doing!" Switzerland yelled when he saw Romania body glow a bit. Everyone panicked by the sudden change of events.

"I don't know, but he's…"

"He's trying to prove a point, they all are." Wales calmly cutting off Spain.

"Que?"

"Just watch"

"What are you doing?!" Romano screamed, he could barely lift his head off the ground. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"No, but your enemies will" England simply watched the flailing countries on the ground. Norway put on a blank look, with Romania as well as magic flickered around him.

"Why are you doing this?!" Denmark yelled face down.

"Romania has the lowest amount of magic out of all of us" England walked in there direction and stood in front of them. "If you can't handle barely even a fraction of his power, then you will die when you first enter the magic realm. An enemy won't get to you first because you will die by either the area around you or the magic itself. Either way you will die."

"But!"

"Read my lips, none of you are even prepared for what lies in that realm if you go you will die!" England soften her voice at the next line. "You all have family and friends who you miss, I get it. But they'll miss you if you blindly charge in recklessly and die."

Both trapped and free were held on silence they couldn't say anything about what was said.

"So what!" Their necks snapped at the speed their heads turned.

"Who cares if we die" Denmark fell on his butt, he tried to stand but it was a clear struggle. "Who cares if we die, who cares! But I do care about my brothers!" He lifted his head to look in England eyes. "I will not give up on them!"

"Canada and Spain are waiting now" France was on his knees, he chuckled a bit. "I can't disappoint them can I?"

"Oi! Fratello and dumbass are probably crying over what's going on!" Romano steadied himself on his hands and knees. "I need to go over there and wake them up from their stupidity!"

"My friends and family are there" Japan was using his sword to lift himself up. "I can't sit back and do nothing I want, no I will save them!"

"I want to help them" Sealand could barely get off the ground. "They help me and I want to help them!"

"My bruder, Spain, little Italy, even the brute woman and prissy boy" Prussia on his back struggling to stand. "I made a promise that the awesome me will save them, can't go breaking promises now."

"I miss them terribly" Liechtenstein could barely lift her head off the ground. "Big bruder, Miss. Hungary, and everyone else I don't want to give up, please let us help!"

By now the majority of the imprisoned nations were crying by their willpower, their friends and family more than others.

England didn't seem phase by this, but her actions proved otherwise.

"Romania you can stop"

The constricting air vanished and they fell down in exhaustion and relief.

"Is that a yes?" Denmark was looking at Norway after he caught his breath.

"Why you looking at me? England is the one who decides whether you stay or go." At that everyone faced England.

"Blondie"

"England"

" "

"England-chan"

"Angleterre"

"Mom"

Their we're all begging her for the chance.

"None of you have any magical training."

"England!"

"Let me finish first!" She glared at Prussia for the outburst.

"First we need to restock supplies, then course a different route, then we need to wait for all of you to recover your strength."

Their hearts thumped rapidly as if she was telling them…

"So are we coming as well?

"...haaaa, yes all of you are coming with us" she sighed when they cheered, but fell when they fell to their knees in exhaustion.

"Let's go back for you all to recover" she watched as they struggle to get off the ground. She chant a quick healing spell and they got on their feet, they shot a look towards England a smiled in gratefulness.

"Wait? What about the magic problem thing?" They shot glares at Sealand for bringing up a reason why they shouldn't go.

"Isn't it obvious?" Romania playfully said.

"It's quite obvious" Norway agreed.

"What are you talking about?

"It's obvious" England also teasingly said. "After you get your strength were going straight on the road and starting your magic training."

"Wait, so your!" Prussia could barely hold his excitement. Japan started to smile widely and sparkles appeared around him at what she was applying.

"Yep we are going to train all of you in the mystical arts" she gave all of them a wicked smirk. "So be prepared, cause coming morning the real fight begins."

* * *

 **Me: and that concludes**

 **America: "No fair! They get cool magic training!"**

 **Me: "Life is never fair" America is now in the mushroom corner(Its not mine! It's from tamaki from ouran high school)**

" **anywho lets check the word count it's probably round 5-6 thous….."**

 **Italy: "Is smiley okay?"**

 **Japan: "I think she having a system overload due to the fact that she had typed over 10,000 words"**

 **Italy: "Ohhhh!"**

 **Me: "ten thousand...ten thousand….ten thousand"**

 **Germany: "Well since she's unfit for ending it out I will. Thank you for reading seeing the unseeable.**

 **Japan: "Please continue to read, oh and can you review to get her out of her traumatized state?"**

 **Italy: "Ve~ eat lots of pasta!"**

 **All: "BYE"**

 **Me: "Ten thousand"**

 **PEACE 80**


	4. Chapter 4: Training beginsOw my leg!

**Me: Here is the new chapter of…**

 **Prussia: "Shut up and get to the chapter I want to know what my element is!"**

 **Me: Hey you can't**

 **Prussia: "Smiley doesn't own hetalia or anything else that she didn't make and if she did own hetalia she would make me the star!"**

 **Me: No I wouldn't!**

 **Prussia: "Let's begin!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Training Begins...OW MY LEG!**

After everyone had rested up they started to pack more items for the clueless nations, they have no idea what was in store for them.

"You know someone gonna ask about the magic protection eventually" England said to her magic friends while walking to the living room with a couple of bags.

"Their not advanced yet to notice." Romania rolled his eyes at her.

"I bet 10 dollars that one of them will notice it by the end of the day"

"Deal" they shook hands on it.

"Okay" England placed 7 bags in front of freed countries when she entered the room. "These are the supplies you will need for the journey, now…what are you doing to my cat?"

She could clearly see Denmark squeezing a cute Scottish fold kitten in his arms with Sealand hanging off of his arms and Prussia had his arms around the Nordic neck. France walked in England direction with a pouty look.

"Angleterre how come you never told me that you had such a cute kitten here?!" He whined at the secrecy of the cat.

"First off come here patches." The kitten ears flew up and managed to get out of Denmark arms, climb on top of the Prussian head, which held an alarmed gilbird, and jump all the way towards his master's side without missing a beat. The nation's stopped what they were doing when they saw the quite impressive feat for such a small kitten. England bend down, picked up patches and started to pet his head.

"I got patches here a couple of decades back"

"Wait! If you got that cat a couple years ago then why does it still look like a kitten?" Prussia interrupted England, who only gave him a pointed look. "Ah right magic, I need to start getting use to this."

"Anywho patches will be the main defense here if the magic coating fails for any reason." England continued until she got interrupted again.

"How is that small cat gonna protect this place?" Romano questioned the ridiculous of the statement.

England gave a small smirk when she put the Scottish fold down. "Defense mode activate."

The kitten body started to change it grew taller and larger until it was around England height. When the transformation was done there once small kitten was now a huge lion. Patches gave out a huge roar that shook the entire house. He also glared at Prussia and Denmark for some reason.

"Oh" Romano gulped "that's how."

"Patches roars have a different sound frequency that can stun opponents so he can go in for the kill. It's mane amplifies its hearing so that it can pick up the lightest if footsteps and its claws….,well let's not talk about its claws." England smirked at their faces as it grew either impressive,Japan and Liechtenstein, or horrified, the rest of the nations.

"Why the hell did you get a cat like that!?" Denmark yelled as he try to not look in patches eyes who is glaring at him.

"Well technically I didn't get him, it was a gift."

"Who gave you this scary cat then!" Even France was a little creeped out by the scary animal.

"My brothers"

"Why am I not surprised." France deadpanned at the answer.

When the fierce lion walked away, the nations went forward to collect their bags.

"Why'd you give mum the killer cat mate?" Australia looked at Scotland for answers.

"Yeah dude, I always thought you hated her?" America also put his input in as well.

The British isles, except for north Ireland who was smirking at them, faces became redder than Scotland blood red hair.

"It was nothing we just gave it to the lassie because her magic coating is shit that's all." Scotland refused to meet anyone's eye, Wales and Ireland nodded in agreement.

"That's a lie and you know it!" North Ireland jumped up and smirked at his embarrassed brothers. "Sis magic coating is at master level the real reason was because-"

"Don't you dare tell them!" Ireland glared at his annoying twin.

"It was an apology and a thank you" he finished and gave a victorious smirk at his brothers when they glared at him.

"Apology?" Spain questioned.

"Thank you?" New Zealand tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Portugal never got the full story of how she got the lion/cat so he was curious about it.

"Just tell the story"

"Wales!" Ireland and Scotland shot a glare at their older brother.

"He's not going to give up, he's stubborn like our sister as well." Wales gave a defeated sigh at the thought of the two of them.

Ireland and Scotland grumbled and turned around in annoyance.

"Alright it all started when Ireland had split and they found me…"

 **-FIRST-FLASHBACK-LETS-DO-IT-**

 _Place: Ireland house in 1921_

" _So…you kidnapped a kid?... What the hell is wrong with you!" Scotland yelled at his brother who was glaring at a small child in front of him._

" _I didn't kidnap him you git!" Ireland glared back at his brother for his stupidness. "Don't you feel that energy?"_

" _What do you mean?" He was too angry to comprehend the words that were said._

" _I think he means that the child is actually a nation." Wales put a hand on Scotland shoulder to calm him down._

" _...oh he's a nation."_

" _AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY SORRY!" Ireland yelled at his brother._

" _WELL YOU DIDN'T ANSWER FAST ENOUGH!" Scotland yelled right back at him._

" _Enough" Wales separated the two fighting brothers from going any further. "What is the child name?"_

 _Ireland glared at the child who glared back as well. "Can't you tell it is the north of my country."_

" _So, they actually went through with it." Wales rubbed his hands through his hair and sigh._

" _Of course they did and when I woke up from my afternoon nap and this little brat was on the foot on my bed sleeping like he didn't have a care in a world!" He marched over to the kid and picked him up by the back of the shirt._

" _Look I don't care who you are, but you don't belong here now go away!" Ireland screamed at a younger Northern Ireland._

" _No I won't, for some reason my body says to stay here so I am staying. It's not my problem that you are here as well!" He tried to squirm his way out of the older nation grip._

" _I live here, you don't belong here!" He held on tighter._

" _Calm down before you say something you regret." Wales tried to calm down his tempered brother from going too far._

" _I don't care he is a waste of space, he's just a disposable knock off of me, the only reason he is here is because of_ _ **my people**_ _and their choices!" Ireland anger finally reaching its peak as both of his brothers stiffen at his words._

" _Wales!"_

" _What?" He didn't fully grasp what he had said._

" _Sniff...sniff" but before they could go any further they heard a small sound. They looked toward the child and saw water swelling up in his eyes._

" _Wait I didn't….!"_

" _WAAHHHH!" Ireland dropped him at the cry. North Ireland cried at the cruel words, they had forgotten he was still only a child who held feelings like any normal child would have._

" _Great now look what you did, you made him cry!" Scotland yelled at Ireland._

" _Well I still don't want him here!"_

" _Both of you stop!" Wales finally had enough of their bickering. "We have a crying child in our hands, let's first figure out how to calm him down before we do anything else."_

" _It's easy" Scotland whipped out some shiny weapons. "I heard kids love shiny objects here you go." Scotland handed him a miniature axe._

" _WAHHH!" he cried louder._

" _You dumbass why would sharp pointy objects please him?" Ireland screamed at his brother._

" _But it works for normal kids?" Scotland was confused on why it didn't work._

" _We aren't normal, here's a toy." He gave him a wooden horse, but he threw it right back._

 _Ireland forehead twitched. "Why you little…" He menacingly approached north Ireland, but Scotland held him back._

" _You're not helping" Wales picked up baby North Ireland. "He just needs to be picked up, it's simple." As soon as he said the child back flopped backwards and hanged upside down. Wales was now only holding him by the waist down._

" _Wait! Don't do that!" He panicked at the situation as he continued to cry._

 _The brothers were at their ends trying to calm him down until a voice stopped them._

" _Ireland why was your sword at my house! I keep telling you to...why do I hear crying?" England entered the room to see all her brothers panicking at a crying nation and the said crying nation was being carried very dangerously._

" _What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" She quickly walked towards Wales, grab the crying nation, then held him properly._

" _You could have cause serious brain problems or injuries to the back if you had kept him in that position!" She started to bounce the small child in her arms and hum quietly after she yelled at her brother._

" _Well you not making a…" Scotland started to yell at her, but slowed down when he saw the brat actually quiet down._

" _How?" Scotland and Ireland questioned._

" _She did raise some of the nations from when they were children, so it's obvious she would know how to keep them calm and happy." Wales still look shocked that it actually had work despite his words._

 _Finally after a couple of minutes the cries have finally stopped, North Ireland was looking up at the foreign women._

" _Who are you?" He wanted to know who the kind lady was._

" _My name is England, may I ask what's your name?"_

" _I am North Ireland" he puffed out his chest proudly._

 _Her eyes had widen in recognition and she glanced towards her shell shock brother._

" _You said something to make him cry didn't you?" England had that knowing look since she practically knew her brothers like the back of her hand._

" _Well…" He didn't know how to answer that without pissing her off._

" _I'll deal with you after him" she glared at him and turned back towards the child, Ireland gulped a little._

" _Let's get you some dinner, a bath, and then sleep okay." The child nodded his head in agreement, so England had walked away with a smile to prepare dinner._

" _Let's clean up this mess" Wales went to work to pick up the fallen chairs from their fight while Scotland picked up pieces a broken vase and Ireland pick up fallen pictures._

 _After the hectic dinner and a playful bath, England found a long shirt for North Ireland as a pajama and placed him under the covers._

" _I have a question." The child peeked his eyes from under the covers to look at the kind lady._

" _I may have an answer."_

" _Who were those scary people that was yelling at me?" North Ireland went in his covers more at the thought of them._

 _She sighed at the trauma they had cause to a one day old child. "Those were you brothers luv, those were your idiotic brothers."_

 _Scotland and Ireland glared from the doorway at the comment._

" _If you glare any harder they might feel it, we are trying not to be seen remember." Wales commented at his younger brothers. They happen to be passing the hallway when they saw England enter a guest room with North Ireland. They just wanted to see what's going on, that's it it's not like there sorry for anything._

" _I don't want them as my brothers their mean! I don't want them, I don't want them!" He shook his head hard at the thought of those meanies being his older brothers._

 _The brothers deflated at the words being yelled._

" _Well I never wanted you as a brother either" Ireland glared hard at the brat._

" _Don't say that" she sternly told the shaking nation and he stopped to look at her._

" _Why?" He was confused they were mean to him and they didn't like him why would he want them as brothers._

" _Let me tell you something" she got up from her kneeling position beside the bed and sat next to him. "We may disagree, we may argue, we will even fight till our lungs can't hold on longer because_ _ **we are that type of family**_ _. We may get into fights, but at the end of the day we are a family that will protect one another, help each other and even save one another because_ _ **we are that type of family**_ _. So don't you forget that for one second alright"_

 _Her brothers were surprised that she thought that way, they had always thought she had hated them because of what they did back then._

 _North Ireland nodded, but he still had his doubts. "But they don't love me, he even said I was disposable trash."_

 _England put North on her lap to hold him, he seemingly agree by snuggling in her stomach._

" _When people are mad they say things they don't mean to say, Ireland just had one those days. Beside they might not love you today, but give it a while and they will eventually start to see you as brother."_

 _He sat quietly then looked up to see her face. "If they are my brothers, then are you my older sister?"_

 _She smiled brightly at that "Yes I am your older sister."_

" _Then do you love me?" He couldn't look at her face when he asked that question, he was too scared for the answer._

 _She hugged him even tighter and turned him around so that he could look in her eyes._

" _In order for me to answer that you need to look straight at me." She waited until his light green eyes look up from the bedsheets, she smiled softly at him._

" _You are my little brother, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. We are the youngest of the family so we need to look out for one another you know, but never doubt this I love you even if we are gonna argue, shout or fight because I love you to the ends of times and beyond so I will protect you." During her talk North eye tears had welled up in his eyes._

" _But what if I don't want you to protect me?" He didn't want see his sister hurt because of him._

" _Do you know why older siblings come first?" He shook in his head. "It's because they are needed to guide their younger ones, I will help you because I am your older sister and your brothers will eventually help you because they are your older brothers don't you doubt that okay, it just takes time." He nodded and she hummed a song to put him to sleep._

 _The brothers at the doorway stayed in silence when they had walked away. They walked down the hallways until Scotland punched the wall._

" _Where was that wisdom when we needed it" he slid down the wall with his bloody hand. "She would have made a better older sister than all of us, we made her life a fuckin living hell."_

" _We were training her how to fight and that people will backstab you." Ireland weakly defended, but he agreed with his brother._

" _Despite that we could have still actual older brothers to her instead of asshats." Wales leaned on the wall in frustration. They stayed in silence until they went to bed._

 _After a few months Ireland had grown quickly, he had surpassed England height and was now as tall as his brother. During those months the brothers got over the argument, though the morning after the disagreement had a few glares, and learned to see him as another brother. Unfortunately this led to Ireland and North constantly butting heads against each other._

" _Hey why did I grow so fast, doesn't it take years for a nation to grow up?"_

" _Since you were previously a part of a developed nation, your people just needed to adjust to the changes instead of making it to the ground up like we did."_

 _One morning the brothers were all standing outside England door with something behind their backs._

" _Sis, we are here!" North opened the door and yanked it open to see his sister sitting on the couch reading a book with a cup of tea beside her._

" _You do know you don't have to say that each time?" She quirked her slim eyebrows, unlike her brother who has huge ones, at North. She was already use to them barging in unannounced._

" _I know" he flopped on the couch and looked at her book. "What book are you reading now?"_

" _It's a new book called 'Sherlock Holmes' the man can figure out the impossible by simple clues left behind, it's very intriguing."_

" _I give it 2 or 3 more books before it stops selling." North leaned back on the couch even farther._

" _So what brings you here?"_

" _Right we come delivering a gift!" North jumped from his position and stood beside his brothers._

" _A gift?" She was very cautious about what they were trying to do._

" _Yup, it's-"_

" _Don't you dare say it!" Ireland put his hand over North mouth._

" _Here you go for your shitty magic coating...sorry" Scotland said the last part quietly and placed a cat in her hands, England had a bewildered expression. "Now I'm starving, do you have any food?" He walked off to the kitchen, only his brothers saw his red face._

" _Same" the twins said simultaneously, then they glared at each other. "Quit copying me!" They also walked away while arguing. Ireland also glanced back._

" _I am so sorry." He continued in forward._

" _What just happen?" England said more to herself than anyone._

" _It's a thank you" Wales marched in her direction trying to gain some confidence. "For raising our brother when we couldn't."_

" _Why are you thanking me? He's also my brother, I'm not a babysitter I am his sister also._

" _I know...sorry for back then" Wales walked towards the rest of his brothers after his apology for not being a good older brother._

" _...!" It took her a few minutes but it finally clicked. "Stupid brothers, you don't have to apologize for anything I have long forgiven you." She smiled at their flustered behavior._

" _It seems this family is finally patching up the holes that was left behind" she looked at the Scottish fold that was looking at his new surroundings. "It seems that I will call you patches after all we are sewing up our mistakes and making a new beginning." She picked him up and walked towards the burning kitchen where her brothers were cooking._

 **-FLASHBACK-ENDS-CUTE-KITTYYY-**

They say in quiet as Ireland finished his story, but America had a suspicious grin on his face.

"Soooo" he swaggered over to the British isles. "You do care about her" his smirk grew larger.

"Of course we do idiot she's our sister!" Ireland yelled.

"You know what I mean."

"Well…" Ireland trailed off, he was still flustered by the story.

"Admit it! You actually…!" North Ireland got interrupted by the yelling of Prussia.

"When are we gonna train in the magic!" The group was now walking on a grackles road when Prussia threw his fit.

"Yeah!" Denmark agreed "When are we going to use our super awesome powers!"

"If the both of you don't stop complaining I will bring you back to the house." England didn't even look in their direction when she made that threat.

Their mouths abruptly shut and marched forward like soldiers.

"I want the power England has to shut the idiot up." Hungary was amazed by England control of the situation and actually made Prussia be quiet.

"That would be a useful skill." Austria nodded in agreement.

After a few more minutes they reached an area surrounded by trees and to the right of it was a small lake filled with many exotic fishes.

"Alright we can stop here" England put her bag down to face the others eager faces. "And with that we will begin training." The others wooded in excitement.

She smiled at their eagerness "here's how it's going to work." They stopped their excitement to listen closely at the instruction.

"Each of you have a different element from one another except two, but you will find out soon so I'm not going to tell you." England then grew a wicked smile and they started to grow uneasy. "So in order for all of you to practice in your element you will have to train with one of us that has your element."

"That's not so bad" Sealand said with hands behind his head.

"I don't think you get it" Denmark was paling even further along with Prussia and France. "Whenever Norway trains he puts his all in it, he doesn't hold back punches and always leaves a couple of bruises."

"The same is with Angleterre" France hoped he didn't have her element, he didn't want to be the color of a plum by the end of the day.

"Ja, I saw Romania train once and that was all I needed to know that he hits hard" Prussia back away from them.

"So, let's get started" Norway and Romania stood beside England, they also shared the same wicked grin.

"Their going to die aren't they?" America deadpanned.

"No, but their going to wish that they did" Canada commented when he remembered the training he had to do either England, he shivered at the past.

"Let's start with Romania group first since his will hold the largest group." She turned to their direction "Japan you have the element lightning, Lichenstein you have the element air and frog you also have air." They walked in Romania direction though France did take a couple of steps away from him when Romania shot a creepy grin at him.

"So blondie is earth and Franny is air, no wonder they always argue even their elements are opposite of each other." Prussia whispered to Denmark who nodded in agreement.

"In Norway group is Prussia who have the element fire and Sealand who has water." They ran in his direction, they really wanted to start the training.

"And obviously in my group the two of you, Denmark you have earth and Romano you have metal." Denmark ran to her, while Romano speed walked.

"Now before anyone starts training I have a couple of rules." Some groaned in depression at the word 'rules'.

She continued not even being faced by them, "First listen to our instructions, second don't use your magic against each other unless your trainer gives you the word to do so and the final rule is to not train without one of us" she pointed to the magic trio "We don't want anyone to get hurt by a saying a spell wrong or you trying to learn a hard spell without anyone helping alright." She mostly stared at Sealand, Denmark and Prussia direction.

"...okay" they mummered quietly.

"Alright!" She said a little louder.

"Okay!"

"Good now let's get started" England walked to the middle of the clearing, Norway group to the lake and Romania to the edges of the trees.

 **-England-Group-Metal-Earth-**

When they got to the middle of the clearing, England faced the group and glared. The boys gulped and stood up straighter.

"Earth and metal have similar components, but still vastly different. Earth is best used for offense, while metal is used for defense. Both of you must be in tune with the ground below you before you can start and wielding the elements." England sat in a cross crossed position on the ground.

"How do we do that?" Romano asked as he sat down along with Denmark.

"Meditating"

"But that's boring dudes!" America complained.

"It would take a miracle for them to keep calm, especially Denmark" Austria deadpanned when England said 'meditating'.

"Alright you're the boss, we'll follow your instruction." Denmark closed his eyes and crossed his legs, Romano was already in that position and had a steady breath.

"I guess miracles can happen" Austria was surprised that they actually focused.

England was pleasantly surprised by their willingness to listen, but after a couple of minutes of silence she was even more happy when she saw the outcome. Denmark started to have a tan glow around him and Romano glowed a bit brighter than Denmark with a gray color.

' _Slow and steady their getting there, I do believe that their going to have an easy time with this.'_ She thought as she saw rocks crumble underneath Denmark and metal form near Romano.

"Amazing fratello Ve~" Italy smiled at his brother achievement.

"Good job" Sweden muttered under his breath.

 **-Norway-Group-Fire-Water-**

"Remember to keep your breath steady when focusing on the water, don't try to force the fire to obey, follow with the fire desires." Norway sat between Sealand who was trying to bring the water out of the lake and Prussia who was trying to start a fire.

"This is hard!" Sealand huffed and fell to the floor.

"What the hell!" Prussia was about to kick the fresh wood in front of him.

"Alright both of you listen carefully both fire and water need a calm mind, which the both of you lack, but the soul requires determination to continue on. Now both of you concentrate, both of you are stubborn enough to do this now do it again." Prussia and Sealand stood their for a moment, breathe in and faced their element.

"Norway is a very good teacher" Iceland commented on his speech.

Sealand closed his eyes and held out his hands. His hands glowed blue the water bubbled under it and came trickling up.

"Good job Sealand!" Finland yelled though he couldn't hear him.

Prussia furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and held out his hands. It started to glow red and a wisp of smoke started growing very slowly.

Germany smiled at his brother achievement.

Norway smirked at their success. ' _They may not be the calmest if bunch, but they are determined like a troll to complete the task'_

"Verdammt, my leg!" Prussia hopped on one foot when the fire was burning his leg."

"Really bruder" Germany face palmed himself at his brother.

' _Yep determined.'_ Norway thought as he walked over to the flames.

 **-Romania-Group-Air-Lighting-**

"I believe I am getting the hang of the element" Japan hands was yellow as a sparkle of lightning appeared on the tips of his fingers.

"Aiyahh you can do better Japan!" China tried to encourage his brother.

"Keep it up!" Taiwan supported his brother even though they knew none of them could be heard by him.

"Nice, just remember that that lightning is unpredictable and fast you'll get better soon enough so just keep on practicing." Romania yelled from above as he was teaching Liechtenstein how to summon bigger winds of air. "Now imagine you're in the middle tornado, just think about the way the wind go, the speed, temperature. Once you have a grasp of it then just release."

"Okay" Lichtenstein steady her glowing silver hands as the winds picked up speed slowly.

"That's my sister" Switzerland smirked at his sister achievement.

"Good, keep working in that while I check in on France" he flew up higher and left the little blonde nation on the ground. When he found him, France was making a small tornado while flying.

"I thought England told you not to try higher spells without us?" Romania wasn't really worried by France rule breaking because he seems to picked up magic pretty quickly than the rest of them.

"How the hell is that pervert doing that?" North questioned at France level of magic.

"Mi amigo is just that good" Spain smiled at his friend advancements.

"Oui, I know but something told me to continue on and well I'm continuing it." France continue to float in the air while trying to make another small tornado.

"Okay, let's practice your flying a bit more instead of advancing even further, England will kill me if you accidentally cut off you hands" France stopped what he was doing and continued to practice flying.

' _Hm maybe teaching isn't so bad after all'_

 **-Back-Together-Three-Groups-**

"So wait!" The three groups came back together to the fiery campfire after night came, Prussia tried to start it but he accidentally set his leg on fire, again. They were talking about more magic when Prussia interrupted.

"If Romania has the least amount of magic, which of you have the most?" They looked at the group for answers.

"That would be England, she has a lot more magic than all of us combined" Romania answered the question, but then got a mischievous face. "It's also the reason why she can't cast spells that well because she always pour in too much magic in it."

"Also, since that pervert spends way too much time with England when they were younger, her massive magical reserves leaked off her and rubbed off on him making him more intuned with his magical element, unfortunately for him he still needs to practice the basic from me." Romania said out loud.

"So the only, like reason on why France can perform magic so well is because England has a lot of magic?" Poland asked the magic brothers.

"Yes that seems to be the main reason on why, England always had more magic than the average spell caster." Wales said.

"But even if I have the least amount of magic that doesn't mean I'm no good at it, in fact out of the whole group I have the most knowledge in different types of spells" Romania smugly said.

"But Norway can perform the spells better than all of us" England shot back from Romania ego.

"Are we seriously arguing about this?" Norway said.

"Yes" they continued to argue in front of them.

"Does this happen often?" Japan asked at the scene, he never seen England argue with Romania before.

"Yeah, you should have seen it when we were younger, they were a lot worse but not as bad as her and France" Norway heated up the fire as it cooked the fish.

"I have a question?" Liechtenstein asked out loud and both the fighting nations stopped their argument.

"What your question?"

"Well I've been wondering about the magic shields you have, they looked very special?" She quietly asked her question.

"Special? What do you mean?" Sealand looked at her confused.

"It seems we have someone who listens to their intuition" England smirked as Romania gave England 10 dollars. "You're not wrong ours are actually more advanced than yours and can last for many centuries, the only reason why yours is so simple is because the advance magic would have slowly tear you apart from the powerful magic contained inside."

"Oh, thank you" she smiled at them despite the grueling message.

"Also, it contain our own magic in each one. The white rose was made by Goldy , the Dacian bracelet is mine, while the triceps symbol is Norge." He smiled at their understanding expression. He remembered when they gave it to each other.

 **-Another-Flashback-Here-We-Go-**

" _Damn I'm late!" Romania rushed towards the meeting place with a small parcel held tightly in his hands. He finally made it and was breathing heavily at the speed he was flying at._

" _I made it!" He flopped in front of a stoic little bit and a exasperated little girl._

" _What took you so long?"_

" _You look like you were trying to escape from a killer? Please tell me you didn't tick off another killer again!"_

" _No, no I didn't tick off another killer and on my account he threw old food at me, that deserved a good kick to the shin!" He stood off and dusted off the dust from himself._

" _So why were you late?" Norway quirked his eyebrow at him._

" _Good, it's still safe, I wanted to give you guys these" he took out the parcel and shove it in each of their hands. They were startled by what they saw, it was a golden dragon curled around and was next to its own tail._

" _Where did you get this?" England was stunned by the bracelet then she noticed something. "Wait, this has your magic in it! You made the magic shield Norway suggested."_

" _Why?" Norway was confused by the gift._

 _Romania blushed in embarrassment, "well in my culture the Dacian bracelet means high rank, so I gave it to you guys since you're my family and...so yeah that's why." He turned away from their smiling faces._

" _Here you go" he shoved something in their hands. A metal triangle was linked together at their tips. "I actually made it as well and it turned out very well, it's a tricep symbol that wards off the evils and keep the good safe."_

" _You got the literal meaning of that didn't you norgie" Romania finally relaxed when Norway presented his as well._

" _Don't call me norgie"_

" _It seems great minds think alike" England took out a handkerchief from her pockets and presented them a two crystal white rose that had diamond in the ends of it. "It took me awhile to craft these, and...well it means loyalty to those who are given it, so don't you ever think I will leave your sides okay idiots!" They all sat in silence and then they laughed like little kids they were._

" _It's like the time we met all over again, we managed to have the same thinking when we least expect it!" Romano was holding his stomach in joy._

" _You got that right!" She was leaning in Norway who was covering his face with his hands._

" _Alright, let's go back to training, we can't keep him waiting longer any longer I fear he may give us more sets to do" England leaped up and and put the two items from her friends carefully in her pocket. "Maybe teacher has a way to keep these attached to us?"_

" _I don't know, but we could ask him" Norway was walking further in the meeting spot with England and Romania by his side._

" _Hmm, the old man could haves good idea, but I bet some of them are going to be stupid!" he said the last part loudly when he saw teacher, he fumed and marched in Romania direction. "Looks like I'm in trouble." He flew up to get away from him._

" _You just had to anger him" England voice said in the distance as he soared higher in the clouds, the smile never left his face as he looked down on the rise pendant and the tricep symbol. "So this is family...huh feels nice" he held it close to his chest that contained many scars._

 **-Flashback-Ends-Awwww-Cute-**

"Wait what about the bird symbol that England has? Did her brothers make that?" Romania snapped out of his flashback, Denmark remember that England had another one as well.

England smiled and took out the flaming bird from her ankles. "Actually it was Portugal who made this and it's a Phoenix. His exact words when he gave me this was 'since you gave me a piece of your soul, let me give you a piece of mine that way we can both protect each other' he was always a corny dork."

"Ahhh, she still remember that! I always knew she like my jokes!" He smiled at England, he did remembered when he gave her the pendant it was after she told him what they were used for and so he had decided that since that he would always help her even if he wasn't there, after all that were friends were for.

"Can we ever mix two elements together?!" Prussia had a devious expression along with France when thinking if the mayhem they could do.

"Those two should never allowed to even try magic together!" Hungary yelled, she didn't want to see an explosion happen because of their stupidness.

"Of course you can, but you need to master the element first, though do you wish to see a demonstration?" They all nodded their heads excitedly. "It looks like you will get your wish there's something coming." He stood up along with the other two.

"Norge was the only one who didn't show off his powers, I'll just be support" England stretched her arms high above her head.

"Seems fair, I'll help out as well." Romania just floated lazily in the air.

"It's a ogre" Norway stood to the side as they both continued to stretch out their muscles. The enemy eventually came, the ogre was taller than the trees, his one eye was a murky brown and green on the outside.

"That looks hideous" France gasped at the ugliness of the creature.

"He smells as well, when's the last time he took a bath" Prussia held his nose in disgust.

"If anything I will agree that the thing smells like a mudcenatur that never stepped into the water in its entire miserable life" Hibi spoke out when she had been quiet the entire time.

"Watch us carefully, especially Norway" England simply said as she lightly tapped the ground and her hand lightly glowed green. Pillars of stone shot up around the creature and surrounded him, but both of the free nations and trapped nations could still see the ogre.

"Look over there!" Japan pointed towards a pillar. Their eyes widen at Romania his body flickered as he jumped from the sides of the pillar to another in a circle. The ogre tried to keep track of the fast nation, while trying to see through the brightness he was shining.

"What's is he doing?"

"He's confusing him, you see since the ogre eye is its most important function he's trying to blind him and confuse him at the same time and it's working like a charm" England kept her eyes forward. "Now look behind the ogre."

They turned their eyes to see something forming behind it, some water was forming together and made a body.

"That's Norway!" Denmark screamed at his brother being made of water.

"That's another ability for all elements, they can deconstruct themselves from their elements and can use them as sneak attacks."

Romania appeared beside Norway, he summoned his air while Norway brought forth his flames and they combined them together and made a flame big enough to turn the ogre into ashes.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" America sparkled at the coolness of it.

"Very impressive" Russia was wondering if he had an element as well.

"Hey Franny we should totally do that" Prussia whispered to France as he smirked in agreement.

"And another thing, if you haven't practice the combo then you will go up in a great big ball of flames if you try it untested." England nonchalantly said when she saw them whispering to each other. They gulped at the pain of it.

After everyone had eaten their food they went to sleep in tents that they brought, though France did complain about the hard floor, and went to sleep. Well they wanted to go to sleep.

Outside the tents were the magic trio and they were talking about future plans for them.

"I think that we should continue this route, it's much safer and the magic isn't as suffocating if we take the caves." England leaned back on the pine tree.

"I agree, but at the same time it has more enemies that is lurking around and some of them will eventually wander around and get themselves hurt" Norway was thinking about Denmark when he said that as he was slouched back and his head rested on England shoulder.

"But the caves will slow all of us down and wear them out, but the mountains will give us more access to where our enemy are and it doesn't have that much magical pressure." Romania said while on the other side of her, and was laying his head on England leg.

"You just don't want to be in the caves" England lightly smacked Romania head.

"Of course, my wings need the freedom." He yawned and closed his eyes along with England.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow, let's get our sleep" Norway got in a comfortable position on her shoulder.

"You do know we aren't kids anymore?" England quirked her eyebrow at them laying at her side. But got no response as they fell asleep, she sighed "and you call me worrywart" and eventually closed her eyes and fell into dreamland.

"But you are one too" Greece muttered at her.

"They look so cute!" Taiwan and Hungary cooed at the slumbering nations.

"They seem very close to each other aru" China looked on the sleeping kids. "I wonder how long they knew each other?"

"Ever since she was a child" Ireland answered, "they knew each other since they were only a colony." He remember the times where he spotted those two hanging around her sister.

A quiet set of footsteps awoke them and they spotted the nations in front of them.

"Is something wrong? Why are all of you still awake?" England lifted her head as France moved forward first.

"I'm here because it's terribly uncomfortable at my spot and this lovely tree seems to be the perfect place to rest." He smirked at his excuse and sat shoulder to shoulder with his frenemy and closed his eyes.

"Same here" "Me too" Prussia and Denmark said as they laid at the foot of her feet all sprawled out.

"It's more quiet here" Romano laid in front of Norway and laid his head beside her leg.

"It's better with company" Japan sat a distance away but still close enough to hear his steady breath and closed his eyes.

Sealand didn't say anything as he crawled on her lap and curled up in a ball.

England looked in Liechtenstein direction as she looked down at her feet. "I-I-I don't want to be alone tonight" England held out her hand and the little nation curled next to Sealand.

"What are they doing?" America was confused, he knows some of them wouldn't do that on impulse, everyone else was confused at their actions.

"All of you miss your family" England softly said to the nations that appeared.

The trapped nations had an understanding look then felt immediately guilty, they were the ones that cause them sadness because if their weakness.

"You don't have to admit it or say anything, but they are strong and stubborn they aren't going down that easily" she said in a motherly tone that she usually reserved for children.

"And beside we would have felt if they had disappeared right so don't worry and if their hurt they have one another to watch their backs." Romania put his input in as he tried to lighten the mood for them.

"So just for tonight you can sleep here then tomorrow you will head back to your tents and think that you were silly for worrying because they are still alive and that we will save them okay." Norway sternly finished to get the point across and got silent nods and a tearful yes from the nations.

"Good now, good night everyone" she got into a comfortable position as she could and fell back to sleep.

"Danke England, Romania, and Norway" Germany was happy that someone was watching over his brother when he wasn't there.

"Grazie/gracias" Italy and Spain thank them in their native tongue for cheering them up.

"Danke for watching over her" Switzerland really wanted to do it in person, but this has to suffice for now.

"Xiéxié/gomabseubnida/tosiā" China, Hong Kong, Korea and Taiwan thank them for comforting their brother.

"Kittos/tack _/_ pakka pér" Finland, Sweden, and Iceland all said it quietly so they wouldn't dissolve the comfortable silence everyone was in.

"Merci" Canada smiled at the sweet scene, he knew it would go back to normal tomorrow so he took a picture.

' _England would love this for her album'_ he thought as he pocketed the picture in a safe place.

* * *

 **That's the end of this segment now you can't kill me now ha!**

 **Romano: "Who says we can't" he slowly approach me with a machine gun.**

 **Me: "Put that down!" Runs away from the crazy Italian**

 **Spain: "While mi amigos have fun let me sign out, I hope you enjoy the wonderful story so far so please review so I can reunite with little Roma, Adios. Wait for me Roma!" He runs after him.**

 **Peace out 8,0 Helppppppp MEEE**


	5. Chapter 5: Chimeras, Demons and Friends

**Im really sorry for the delay my laptop had broken down on me and it took a very long time to fix it and then i lost this story so i had to start it again from scratch. 8,(**

 **IAM REALLLLLY SORRRRYYY**

 **Japan: "Before we go into the story, Smiley-San has something else to say."**

 **Me: bowing really low "IM SO SORRY, I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMETHING! WAHHHHHHHHH" anime tears streaming down my face.**

 **Japan: "Its okay, just explain it to them."**

 **Me: "Okay, but I forgot to mention that with this story I am doing a theme which is 'surprises and twists' I would like the viewers to guess what's gonna happen next with each chapter. You don't have to do it, I just want to do it for funsies, I apologize again."**

" **Also, I try to match any abilities or magical qualities each nation has that fits them, let me know if you're confused on anything, I'll be more than happy to explain."**

 **Japan: "Smiley does not own hetalia, only the story in progress down below and if Smiley-san did then we would see all the characters with animal ears.**

 **Me: "I can't decide if you would be better with mice or tiger ears, it's so hard to decide."**

 **Japan: sweatdrop "Please enjoy the story."**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chimeras, Demons and Friends Oh my!**

By the next afternoon after everyone had woken up, after a few slaps to a certain pervert, they went to their next destination. In the end they decided to travel the mountain road, which pleased Romania very much, and they went on to the next step of their training.

Romano was now trying to apply metal on his hand while Denmark was trying to lift boulders from the ground. Japan wanted to do what Romania did yesterday so he is tried to zap from one spot to another, Lichtenstein is flying low to the ground while France managed to fly while controlling a small tornado. Prussia and Sealand are able to keep their respective elements in the air for a couple of minutes. All in all it has been a good day and they covered a lot of ground.

"They are really improving." Wales was impressed by how fast they are able to control their elements.

"Well duh" hibi was twirling around in the air, "their motivation is you idiots, if you hadn't stupidly been captured then none of this would be happening."

"Shut it dummy!" America yelled at her, but before he could say anymore Canada put a hand over his mouth.

"Remember what happen last time when you fought with her?" America backed down.

"Hey Norge!" Denmark called out to his brother. "I've been wondering-"

"That is a dangerous pastime Denmark." Norway walked to his brother.

"How did you know that ogre was there yesterday? I mean your head turned in the exact direction the thing was coming before anyone else."

"Norgie has a very special ability" Romania flew down from the ledge of a mountain. "You see of a foreign magic comes within 50 miles, whether it's up, down, left or right, he knows exactly where it is and what is it."

"That makes sense" Japan went over to the group. "When we were in the house his eyes had widen before Romania when France had appeared."

' _Hmmm'_ Norway thought when he heard japan explanation.

"Though it's not as cool as my talent" Romania smirked at them.

"Your talent is creepy" Norway stared at the egoistic nation.

"You're just jealous that I'm a better at espionage than you" He turns towards the others. "You see since I'm so in tune with my element air I can turn myself invisibles at times, even my magic signature won't be notice since I'm one with air."

"I wonder…" Canada thinks back to the times where he was invisible to others.

"Romania stop boasting about your talent!" England yelled at her irritating friend, she was writing in a small book.

"But Goldy, who else am I supposed to tell it to?" He whined at her.

"To Bulgaria" she shot back.

"No, I already heard it enough times and he scared me plenty." His eyebrow twitched at the times where his friend spooked him, he didn't want to go through that again.

"What about you England?" Romano turned to see England, but she didn't seem to hear as she continued writing. "What is she writing in that book anyways?"

"That book" France stops to stare at it. "I seen her write in it plenty of times before, but she never lets me see what's inside that book of hers."

"Well in a way that's England talent." Romania had a nostalgic look. "Ever since we were young England kept track of every monster we encounter and write down their abilities, where their breeding ground are and their weaknesses with just a couple of glances. She always keep it near her just in case she wants to add down thing else with pictures as well."

"Soooo" Prussia had a suspicious smile. "If we wanted to, oh I don't know find a scary demon, we could find it in there?" He was thinking of what types of pranks he could pull off, with non-threatening but frightening creatures. He only wants to frighten them, not kill them.

"I don't like that look on Prussia face." Austria shivered at the albino tone Hungary, and surprisingly Spain, agreed.

"She will demolish you before you have the chance to even have a glance at it." Romania walked forward. "Now let's go before noon hits."

After a couple of hours, and some brutal training from their teachers, they finally took a break and they flipped down in exhaustion.

"Norway is brutal" Prussia plopped down next to Sealand. Each time he was practicing Norway doused water on him, it was suppose to be dodging practice but Prussia didn't do so well on it.

"Romania is quite the monster too" France huffed as he sat down on the boulder. He wouldn't let France go step further than he was suppose to do, and instead was making him practice in speed with Romania chasing him with lighting. His hair is a little signed when the bolt grazed his hair.

"But I bet none of them matches up too England, her training is cruel and brutal!" Denmark laid down on a rocky road and was panting heavily. England attacked him while he was trying to keep the stones in the air.

"You hear that Goldy, apparently you are cruel" the pale nation yelled out to his friend since he was eavesdropping on the conversation and he put on a mischievous grin. "You need to stop being such a cruel irony."

England sat straight up and marched over to Romania. "We are not going there Vladimir, it's already embarrassing as it is."

"Oh come on" Romania whined. "Let's tell them, the others know as well."

"We might as well" Norway took Romania side. "He is bored right now plus he's not going to stop until we do, beside I haven't had a good spar in a while."

"Umm, may I ask what are you talking about Mr. Norway?" Liechtenstein lifted her head from her drink.

England glared at the stoic and grinning nations and gave in. "Fine, but you two go first."

"What are you talking about?" Prussia asked.

"To make this simple we are talking about our alternate forms, a form is like a spirit animal" Norway started to explain. "We are connected to that type of animal and able to take similar shape and use its abilities. What we have is a mystic form, meaning that we are able to take form of a mythical being that chose us."

"I always did like mom other form, it's very soothing" Canada commented, and surprisingly people looked in his direction.

"What is England form,ve?" Italy wondered about what could it be.

"Hahaha, it's probably something really scary!" Australia imagined the different types of myths his mum could be.

"Let's continue to watch mi amigos" Portugal had a weird smirk on his face. "It could surprise you."

"I'll go first" Romania stepped forward and his red eyes glowed for a short second, then he began to change. His body became more leaner, his nails was sharp, but quite clear on his back were two gigantic wings that resembled a bat. His eyes became a more vibrant red and his teeth were sharp, especially the ones on the side. Even his light brown hair became darker and on the tips of his hair was blood red. Everyone had guessed his other form.

"Cool! Your a vampire!" Sealand jumped up in awe, and off to the side Japan was scribbling down some writings and drawings in his notepad.

"Of course I am, what did you expect a mermaid?" Romania seemed to smiled wider when he realized no one was judging him.

"I vonder if he holds the same myths are other vampires?" Germany pondered.

"Hey do you suck people's blood!" Apparently family thinks alike when Prussia yelled out his question.

"I do, fortunately I only have to gather blood once every century." Romania stretched out his wings so he could fly.

"Who's blood do you suck then?" Everyone leaned in to know.

Romania grinned sadistically and put both his arms around Norway and England neck. "I have two willing people right here who just loves to help me out, in fact I need another donation in a few weeks...I think it's Goldy turn this time."

"Yeah it is" England sighed at her friend's antics.

"Let me go before anyone can actually function again." Norway didn't want to deal with the yellings and started to change as well, that got people's attention.

Unlike Romania, Norway body was more broader and his hands became webbed and on his neck you could see gills forming also there was deep blue scales around his cerulean his and across his cheeks. His blue eyes also became more vibrant and his teeth became sharp. His form was more tricky to figure out.

"Whoa, what are you?" Romano tried to figure out.

"Are you a mermaid?" Sealand guessed.

"Ha! At least a mermaid is a better guess than siren." Romania smirked as Norway grimaced.

"I am not a mermaid, I'm a kraken."

"Can you show us your powers?" Sealand exclaimed.

"Well that's why I wanted to be in this form on the first place, we haven't had a good fight like this in a long time." Romania was revving up for the upcoming spar.

"Awesome, what about you blondie?" They turned towards England direction.

"You can see it after they finish up their fight" she didn't say anymore.

The countries waited in anticipation as the vampire and the kraken stared each other down.

"I suggest we all take a couple of steps back" England was moving to the sides of the mountains. And when she said that, Romania shot towards norway.

"Whoa" everyone was in awe by the battle, while countries do spar with each other from time to time, their spars had nothing on this.

Romania was throwing punch after punch, while Norway quickly evaded each one. A swift gust suddenly struck from the side and he surrounded himself with fire then attacked his opponent. Norway was now attacking while Romania was doing the defending. They kept switching back and forth between attacking and defending, neither one was moving a single inch.

"While we're in this form we become faster and more in tune with our instincts." England casually leaned back on the mountain while the others continue to watch the battle. "And like Norway said we also get certain aspects of our myth like…" She didn't need to say anything else as she saw Romania take flight.

He went even faster than his usual speed, it looked like there were duplicates of him, and flew circles around Norway. He managed to get a few strikes at his friend until he sensed something to the right of him and was knocked off course before he could do anything. Norway know had a long dark blue tail with small spikes at the end of it. Romania grinned and when he went for another attack, Norway put one hand up to stop his eager friend.

"It seems like we have more company" Norway glared at the trees, the other countries were finally relax again until this happen.

"Seriously at a time like this" Romania was annoyed at whoever was disturbing them.

"Man, and it was just getting good" America complained.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with the American" Russia reluctantly agreed, he wanted to see more.

"Yeah…what do you mean by that commie bastard!"

"A tenebris is here" Norway prepared himself for another fight.

"Is there anything else?" Japan asked as he held on to his sword.

"The wendigo is here as well."

"Another foreign creature out of its land" England commented. "What's next, raising the dead." She sarcastically said as she brought out her sword, but then she paused. "...I really hope that doesn't come true, but who knows with Murphy's law."

"Maybe, but I highly doubt that" Romania was flew high to get a better sight on the enemy.

"Alright, our first fight!" Prussia and Denmark was getting pumped up.

"You better not move from that spot or else we'll make training 10 times harder than it already is" England have a pointed look at them.

"But!"

"There is only two wendigo and one tenebris, we can handle it just fine." Norway continued for the blonde. "And you couldn't even defeat a baby gashadokuro, what we're facing is an adult wendigo that has 3 times the strength of the adult skeleton demon and double the magical power of one, you will get hurt if you try to fight it."

They calmed down at the reason of it, but that doesn't mean they liked it.

"Can we still attack from afar if we have the ability to do so?" Japan didn't want to sit there and watch people fight for him when he could do something, he didn't want to be weak again.

"You can, but try not go overboard." And with that said the enemy broke through, the tenebris look like the last one, only he had horns sticking out with a much leaner body. No words were said as the wendigos charged forward first.

Norway and Romania battled it, since they were more irritated about the interruptions. England went toe to toe with the tenebris, it had sleek swords in each of its hands that continuously blocked or attacked each other blows.

On the sidelines Japan was shooting out lighting along with Denmark who was throwing boulders, France made small tornadoes to make them trip, and Prussia burnt their hands or feet. Liechtenstein, Sealand and Romano either didn't have the ability to make strong attacks or couldn't attack from afar. Instead they were spotters and told the others if the wendigo is going for a surprise attack or if it's charging up for a spell. Even gilbird was helping out by chirping on where the wendigo was attacking. For their first time attacking together with magic, it wasn't so bad, sure an attack might miss or hit the wrong target, but it was a lot better than they expected it to be.

"This is actually amazing" China was amazed by it, India looked to his friend. "Of course, their holding their ground pretty well."

"That too, but I mean that they're all fighting together to take down a single enemy." He smiles at the scene. "It makes me wonder if all of us can do it?" He whispered the last part, but India still heard it loud and clear.

"That will take a miracle"

"But miracles can happen." China shot back, he was being surprisingly optimistic right now, he didn't know why but he didn't think hard on it. Instead, he continued to watch the battle.

"Hah, another hit for the awesome me, that makes 12 so far" Prussia smirked as he burn the wendigo foot.

"But...gotcha that makes a total of 13, you're the one behind" Denmark knocked the cannibal off balance with a throw of a boulder.

"Mon ami, we shouldn't fight at a time like this" France calmly said. "Though if we are keeping track then I have 18 hits so far." He smirks at their angered look.

"Don't worry we'll catch up" Sealand was on Prussia team as he try to spot another opening.

"Oi, Denmark keep up! He's going to the left" Romano was also apart of the competition, he didn't want to lose.

"Mr. Japan the one on the right is going to attack behind." Lichtenstein told one of her two partners in the race of most hits.

"Arigato" Japan shocked him still until Norway bashed his head with his tail, the spikes seem to have grown bigger.

"That makes 23 hits for me" Japan was having a little fun with this. Everyone went back to trying to get another hit in before the others.

"I think they're having too much fun with this" Lithuania sweatdropped at the freed countries eagerness.

"Like, why shouldn't they?" Poland leaped on his long time friend. "It's not like they have the power to attack them head on and, like, I would be so bored if I was told to stand on the sidelines."

"That is true" he didn't want to argue any further with his friend valid point.

"How about you tell us about the missing nation's?" England was holding her own against the purple demon, though the same can be said about the tenebris as well who was holding back England sword with all his four of his arms. The demon only smirked at her and slashed his swords towards her. England back flipped a couple feet back until she heard Norway yell.

"ENGLAND THERE'S SOMETHING COMING FROM THE SIDES!" Norway cursed himself from being distracted by the wendigo.

It struck down fast as England felt something cut into her arms. When she looked up she saw what she thought was a suppose to be a chimera, but it had the face of a lion, the body of a horse, and the wings of a giant hummingbird. It was quite the interesting sight to see.

"Finally, it came" hibi groaned out. "I was wondering when my hybrid would show, took them long enough though." She muttered to herself.

"Your hybrid" North questioned, but then thought it through. "This is another assassination attempt isn't it?!"

"Well duh idiot what else would it be."

"Stop trying to kill my sister!" North glared at the psycho.

She pretended to think, "Hmm let me think…no."

"Doesn't matter though" Wales grinned as he pointed back towards the fight. "She's holding her own against it."

They all could clearly see the tenebris attacking from one side and the hybrid attacking from the other. England had no trouble balancing out both attacks at once, she made her hand turn metal to punch the demon, while she turn around to slash the hybrid.

"Who says that was all of them?"

"England there are 7 more heading our way!" Norway made sure to keep a more careful watch this time and sensed more creatures going at them.

"We need to finish off these things and fast" Romania tried to blow off the wendigo head but evaded his attack before he had the chance. "Damn, these things are more resilience and quicker than regular ones…they probably were trained before coming."

"Their 20 feet away!" Norway yelled to everyone.

England nodded her head and rapidly sunk herself underneath the earth and vanished.

"Where did Angleterre go?" France was looking around for her then suddenly a huge metal wall surrounded them. "Found her" he deadpanned.

"All of you still don't have enough experience to fight them head on" she gave a quick look to the anxious countries. "Your safety is top priority so don't any of you dare try to step away from the wall! We don't want any of you to be targets." She finished and went back to her fight.

"10 feet away!" Norway yelled once more.

"Oh come on!" Prussia exclaimed at the unfairness of it.

"Jerk England just had to do that, now we're not allowed to attack anymore." Sealand huffed as well.

"She didn't say that Sealand"

Sealand looked up at France confused. "What do you mean?"

"Angleterre merely told us to not attack 'head on', she didn't say anything about stopping." He smirked at the wording of his frenemy. "So, let's put more power in our attacks shall we?"

"Their coming straight at you England!" They could see the different hybrids that came, and they all headed in England direction.

Lightning stopped all of them in their place, while a huge gust of air kept them together for an easy picking. And while France and Japan contained the hybrids, Prussia and Denmark helped out with the wendigos.

' _Why are they all coming at me?'_ England thought to herself, in fact even the tenebris was only aiming for her. ' _Well if they want me, then they have to chase me!'_ England took off in a run and sure enough the hybrids and the tenebris followed her away from the others, leaving only the wendigos against the nations.

"Why are they chasing after England?" Norway questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Romania slashed at inflicted a deep wound on the wendigo.

England had to evade, block, attack, run, evade, more running, more attacking, but not in that order. She was getting quite annoyed with all the myths coming at her and was about to attack again when 3 of them fell down dead.

"Who did that?" Australia shouted in shock.

"WHAT!" Hibi screamed.

The tenebris straighten it's back in surprise and before it realized there was something behind him, then his head was decapitated.

England made quick work of the the last four with a steel harpoon through their bodies, before turning to look at the stranger.

"Who is that?" New Zealand tried to get a better look at the newcomer.

The stranger had aqua blue hair that was tied in a low ponytail and he wore a dark grey cloak that covered his figure. The only other thing they could make out was his two cutlass swords by his side and his sharp grey eyes.

"It was a good thing that he showed up in time" Ukraine had a hand on her chest in relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Belarus was narrowing her eyes. "How do we know if that thing is even a friend."

"She's right, for all we know that thing could want to kill them for all we know" turkey paused his argument with Greece to put his input in.

"Hmm, we'll see" Ireland faced forward, but he had a small smirk on his face, his brothers seemed to be sharing the same look as well.

"What do you know?" America saw the looks on their faces.

"Don't worry brother" Canada reassured his brother.

England and the stranger eyes met, then they both came at each other without a second thought.

"Why is he attacking blondie?" Prussia screamed, while France charged up an attack.

"It's okay" Norway walked over to them after him and Romania annihilated the wendigos. "There's a reason why I didn't warn any of you that he was coming."

"Who is that attacking Angleterre?!" France demanded to know.

"A friend" Romania floated gently above the road.

"...huh?!" They all looked confused.

At the scene England threw a punch to the left with her free hand and the stranger dodge right, leaving an opening which England gladly took as she roundhouse kicked him. Unfortunately the stranger caught her foot and threw her back some distance away.

"Come on" the stranger lax deep tone seems to vibrate throughout the area. "It's no fun if you don't try."

"Well who was the one who came unexpectedly?" She evenly said and her stance widen.

"It was a good thing I came though, it seems to me that you were having trouble." He mockingly told the fuming blonde and blocked her sword.

"Even if you hadn't shown I would have easily taken care of them in a couple of minutes." She moved to a side attack.

"Riggghhhttt" he drawled out and quickly protected his side. "I think I can forgive you if you fight me seriously."

"Forgive me?! There's nothing to forgive dumb ass, you just butted in and decided to interrupt my fight." She then smirked and her viridian eyes glowed, "but I haven't had a good fight, so you better give it your all as well."

"She's changing form!" Sealand excitedly leaned forward to get a better look. "I wonder what's it going to be?"

"I say werewolf" Prussia said.

"Nonsense, she's going to be a banshee" France smirked at the image.

"She likes water, I think it's a mermaid" Liechtenstein pondered in the different myths she could be.

"Leprechaun!" America yelled.

"No an Orc!" Denmark cried out.

"You just want La Donna to hurt you don't you?" Romano took a couple of steps away from them, specifically France and Denmark. But everyone was sure surprised by what she turned into.

Her blonde hair flew out of her usual tight bun and instead flowed down to her lower back. But the biggest thing they all notice was two pure white angelic wings that was spread out wide and a golden halo floating gently above her head.

"She-she-she's…" America mind tried to compute what he was seeing.

"Mein Gott! England an angel!" Prussia and Germany yelled, Prussia continued "How does that make any sense?"

"Finally" the stranger swords start to glow, "let's dance."

"It's only fair since you were attacking at the same caliber" England sword had disappeared and was replaced with a bow and arrow.

They both smirked and charged at each other once more.

"England explained a bit about ours correct?" Norway sat on the ground with the vampire beside him.

"Oui" France didn't even give a single glance in his direction, he was too mesmerized by the power the angel had. He had only seen a handful of times England fought like this when it was and wasn't during war time.

"I'll explain some things about her form" he continued to talk even though the amateurs wasn't looking at him. "Her main weapon choice her bow and arrow instead of her usual sword, and while her wings aren't as agile or fast as Romania it sure is a good defense mechanism." England left wing covered her side from a surprise attack

"Like I was saying, I like mom form the best," Canada smirked at his brothers dumbfound expression. "though I do wonder where her shoes are, it always disappear when she enters this form."

"Hahahahaha, the look on all of your faces" Portugal was laughing at them.

"England is an angel, why am I not surprised!" America held a dumbfounded look on his face as he continued to watch the screen.

"Hah, I thought you can do better" he used his swords to defend himself from England incoming arrows, but was thrown to the side by a powerful force. He tried to get up, but his own sword was pointed in front of his face.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing" England straddled his stomach and his sharp cutlass sword was firmly in her hands.

"Damnit" he flopped his head on the rough ground.

"How many was that?" She got off him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know, I lost count in the thousand ages ago" he grumbled and stood up.

"Don't worry one day you'll eventually defeat me" she chuckled at his pouty face and walked over to the others.

"Jack how have ya been?" Romania was the first to greet him.

"Wanderin as usual" he looked at the other nations that stood in front of him. "So they finally believed in magic huh, man you have quite the story to tell."

 **-TimeSkip-Who-is-that-TimeSkip-**

"So you're telling me that the tenebris army has them?" England had retold the events of what happen. "This is one fine mess you all gotten into" he pushed his long hair aside.

"Enough about us" France smiled pleasantly to the stranger "the question is who are you?" His smile widen at the question.

"Yeah" both Prussia and Denmark got to their feet. "You seem to randomly pop out of nowhere and saved us and we don't even know your name."

"Stop" Japan held out his hand "It's very rude to demand a name when we haven't given ours."

"There's no need Japan, France over there has a point." The stranger smiled at the freed nations shocked expression. "What you didn't think I would know who you are?"

"Yes" Romano bluntly told him, the Italian face was almost blank as if he was try my to remember something.

"What are you thinking about fratello?" Italy had pondered to himself. Romano blank expression wasn't noticeable to anyone except his own brother Italy. He was very confused at the look on his face, he turned to face Spain to ask if he knew, but the former pirate face also had a blank look.

"Ve~" Italy quietly said "I hope it's nothing serious."

"Well no need Romano, you, Denmark and Prussia don't have to be too shocked." The marine haired man turned towards the littler nations, "you too Sealand and Lichtenstein I know plenty about all of you."

He reached for his black hat with a red feather and bowed low "My name is Jack Jones and I am a good friend of these knuckleheads over there." He pointed towards the magic trio who rolled their eyes at him. "And before you ask those three told me all about you guys, and even if they didn't tell me it's not like I would have been in the dark, the whole magical realm knows about the famous immortal countries."

"Just get on with the questions" England tried to divert the embarrassing comment.

"Is your middle name Davy?" Romano asked first, he had a curious look on his face.

"Yes that is correct" jack smirk widen at the name.

"How'd you know that?" They turn to a grimacing Italian.

"...! Oh I know him!" Italy, who had a relieved expression, turned toward the spaniard whose hand was twitching... a lot.

"Hm?" Germany glanced in the Italian direction, but quickly faced back to the projection when he saw Spain hand, he knew best to keep on watching than to ask any questions. After all his gut feeling was telling him and that was never wrong, especially with Spain murderous look on his face.

"How is this possible! Shouldn't he be dead?" Romano pointed at the smirking man.

"Who is it?" Prussia asked again.

"I'll introduce myself once again to these idiots" he put his hat back on and, it didn't seem possible, smirked even wider. "Let me introduce myself once more, my name is Jack Davy Jones, I was on the ship the 'Bloody Rose' hundreds of years ago and" he walked towards England side "the first mate of that ship, sunshine over here is my captain."

"I thought I would never see that face again" Spain eye twitch, he really wanted his sword or axe right about now.

"First mate...how did you know about it Romano-san?" Japan just rolled with it and turn to the pasta lover direction.

"Ahhh, when Spain came home from his travels, he would always complain about England and her first mate." He muttered the next part to himself "I was about ready to drop kick his ass if he didn't stop."

"Then Romano would tell me all about how Spain kept on complaining about them" Italy smiled "I wonder how he's still alive though?"

"Back to my previous question" Romano glared at the pirate "How are you alive!"

"Well now I have a question to you, in fact to all of you" he looked everyone in the eye.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

* * *

 **Me: I really wanted to stop here, you don't know how badly I wanted to ends this here.**

 **Romania: fortunately smiley friend made the author over here go on with facts and reasons.**

 **Me: My one true weakness! *crying in the corner***

 **Norway: Now we're going to continue the story and who knows how long it's going to be, last time I check we were in the five thousands before this message and now…. *turns in my direction***

 **Me: *writing furiously***

 **England:Smiley been getting new ideas, so I wish all of us luck...lots of it**

 **Me:On with the story!**

* * *

After a couple of hours they had found a cave, they wanted to ask questions by England forbade it until they found a safer place to talk.

"Alright then" the gray eyed man plopped down on the smooth cavern floors. "You have questions and I may have the answer, so who would like to go first?"

"But before we get into that mess" France turned in England direction and put on a perverted smile. "I must compliment Angleterre angelic form, who knew that under that brutish nature lays something astounding."

"I don't think this is the right time papa" Canada sweatdropped at him.

"Shut it you frog" she glared at him as he continue to spew perverted lines. The magic trio changed back to their regular forms by the time they went on forward again, they were getting annoyed by the other countries when they wanted to touch their skin or ask what more they can do.

"Anyways i'm heading out to check our route and I'll be gone for an hour or two so don't cause any trouble." She went off before anyone could say anything else.

"Hey pervert, do you have a question?" The first mate eyes narrowed immediately at the nation of love right when his captain took off.

"Oui" France saw the look in the pirate eyes and he match his gaze "How is reincarnation possible?" France asked.

"I don't know" he held out his hand to stop them from shouting. "Like I said I may or may not have the answers and reincarnation is one of that, and the only reason we know if we have been reincarnated is that if you remember your old life when you first open your eyes as a baby. Plus the only thing that all reincarnations have in common is their high magical powers."

"Damn" Prussia cussed, he really wanted to know if any of his people may have been reincarnated.

"Oh man!" America snapped his fingers, he really wanted to know if he could find any of his past presidents. The rest of the countries agreed to America outburst. Even Russia was slightly depressed he wanted to find a certain princess(1).

"If you were reincarnated what was your life like after the rebirth?" the Italian was unsettled, the laid back pirate knew a lot about them, but they knew practically nothing about him, he wanted something on him.

"Fair is fair" he caught onto what Romano was trying to do. He pulled back his hair and revealed his two pointed ears, "I was reincarnated as an elf and I had a pretty decent life despite being an outcast and all."

"Outcast?" Liechtenstein tilted her in confusion.

He simply showed his swords, "The Elvis race is a very traditional and superstitious race and the main choice of weapon is always a bow and arrow or maybe hand to hand combat, but never a sword. A thousand of years ago, or something along those lines, they had a kind ruler that treated everyone fairly and loved to try new things, but when he picked up a sword he knew that the blade will be his lifelong partner in battle. And as the years went by he was considered a master of the sword arts, but his luck ran out when he faced another master and well" he put his index finger on his throat and pretended to slice his neck.

"The elders believed that the swords was a sign of bad fortune for those who wields it, so it's been forbidden to ever be held in elvish hands and those who are seen practicing with a sword are banished from the kingdom, so here I am." He waited for them to fully digest the story.

"That's stupid" Prussia bluntly said.

"Geez, it's stupid for a race to not use a sword because of a horrible mistake" he rolled his eyes at the albino, but then formed a cruel smirk. "I would love to hear you say that to them though."

"But to make everyone just stop using swords is dumb" Denmark agreed with Prussia.

"Of course it's stupid, but I don't give a damn about them, I wanted to use my swords again and they banish me end of story."

"How did you meet up with England-chan again?" Japan didn't want their to be an argument when everything was still semi-calm, but Japan didn't notice the wince from the remaining magic trio.

"I've been wondering the same thing" Scotland said to his brothers. "They never told us how they had met."

"No" Japan didn't expect for a glare to be thrown at him in a very hostile tone.

"No?" He was confused.

"What are you deaf I said no" his glare intensified as Prussia bombarded him with questions.

"What do you mean no? Why do won't you tell us?"

"Why can't you tell mon ami?" France had a nagging feeling coming from the pirate himself.

"First" he held up one finger, "I'm not your friend. Second" he now has another finger up, "Why should I tell you?"

"May I ask why Mr. Jones?" Liechtenstein asked as well.

His eyes soften, but his stare still held on firm. "Most of the countries in this room did something that annoyed the shit out of me."

"What was it?" Denmark looked at the hostile elf.

He dropped his glare and tone all together when the Nordic asked him. "Fine I'll tell you, but it's best if England didn't know I told you about this...man what am I saying she's probably gonna find out just by looking at you faces." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Why did he give up when Denmark asked?" Finland was confused on what just happen.

"Don't know, but it seems troubling" Sweden mummered to his wife.

"Goldy gonna be pissed if she found out" Romania casually said, but their was something else in his eyes. Fear? Anger? Worry?

"I don't care" he snapped at the vampire, "they have gone long enough in denial about the event, they need to know what happen eventually!"

Norway put a hand on Romania shoulder "Let him, it's best if they heard it from him than some random stranger."

"How would a stranger even know" Romania grumbled.

"We both know there's a chance of it."

The pirate sat on a large Boulder inside the cave and began with a question. "Let me ask you, do any of you remember a mansion in Japan that all of you except the Nordics those two runts over there" pointing to Sealand and Lichtenstein "and the blood sucker went inside?" He got shakes of heads and various no's.

"Okay, let me add the rest of the axis and allies with Spain and Canada also, how about now?" He got he same answer as before.

"I was there too?" America looked at Canada who also was confused.

"Apparently me too...why don't I remember it?"

"I'm not liking this at all" Russia mutter with the Chinese agreeing.

"A mansion…" Italy eyebrows were furrowed, he tried to remember it.

 _Germany and Prussia body was side by side on lying on the cold ground, while the blood was silently pooling around them._

"AHH!" Italy screeched and held onto the nearest person, which was Germany.

"Italy! Vhat is wrong?!" He looked down to the spooked Italian.

"I-I-I think I remembered something" Italy muttered, but didn't elaborate so Germany didn't push any further.

"Stop beating around the bush and get to your explanation already!" Romano was thoroughly done with the elf and how long it was taking.

"All of you ask England to lose your memory of the mansion." He blurted out, Norway gave him a pointed look "What, he wanted me to stop 'beating around the bush' so I did." He shrugged his shoulders, he didn't think he did anything wrong.

"What" Wales did not like what was just said, there was dangers to certain spells and that spell was one of them.

"They didn't" Scotland was glaring at the said countries.

"Let me explain,it was a hundreds of years back and I was just wandering around in the woods…"

 **-Flashback-Off-to-the-woods-we-go-Here's-another-Flashback-**

" _Left or right?"_

 _In the dense woods, jack was standing on a intersection trying to decide on which way he should go._

" _Let's see" he took out a gold coin. "Heads for left, tails for right" and just when he was about to throw the coin he felt an intense magical pressure._

 _He pocketed his coin and grabbed his swords. "Or neither for heading straight towards the strange energy, who knows could be an adventure."_

 _He kept on walking towards it and finally he saw a huge mansion in sight._

" _A huge creepy mansion in the middle of nowhere with no owners, sounds just like one of those creepy horror stories captain told us during fright night back on the ship." He smiled nostalgically, if there's one person he missed the most back in his old life was his captain. She was one of the greatest pirates there ever was and the funny thing is that no one knew she was a woman, not even her own men. He only knew that she was a woman because he had to give her medical treatment when the Spanish captain landed a blow on her. Boy he was in for a surprise when he open up her coat, but if there was one thing he learned from her was that 'Never judge a book by its cover'._

 _He stopped reminiscing when he almost bumped into the door, for some reason his feet was on automatic during his little flashback. He opened it and felt a strange pressure, but it quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared._

" _Yep, straight out of a horror story" he saw old blood on the edges of one wall, while the other was cracked and chipped. He paid no mind to the bloody wall as he continue to follow the magical signature from before._

 _Jack then stopped and saw something gray out of the corner of his eyes, so he quickly hid in a room and masked his presence. He continued to hide until he couldn't hear it's quiet footsteps anymore._

' _What the hell was that thing?' He thought as he exited the room. 'It's magic signature wasn't anything I ever felt before, it felt so...demonic._

 _He continued to walk until he was at the end of the trail of the intense magical signature from before. He opened the door and almost dropped his swords in shock._

' _How? How? HOW!?' He couldn't comprehend the scene of a blonde haired woman with a huge bloody wound in the middle of her stomach. Her back was leaning against the wall while she was sitting on the floor trying to keep the blood contained._

" _Captain?" He tentatively said as the woman looked at him with her dull green eyes._

" _...I must be really out of it if I heard jack?" She could barely comprehend what was happening as jack slowly leaned her back._

" _It's you isn't it captain" he saw her famous sword she always carried through countless of battles on the floor bloody and dull. "What happen? Who did this? And what happen to your eyes?" He tried to get an answer but got nothing._

 _She was didn't say anything, so instead he sat right in front of her and started to wrap her wound._

" _I don't know what happen or what did this, but i'm not going to leave you like this. I will stay here until you can recover and if anything tries to attack I will destroy the bastard. I won't leave you ever again and you can count on that." He sat crisscrosses in the middle of the room with his swords by his sides._

" _Thank you" she closed her eyes so she could finally get some rest._

" _Anything for you captain." His stern expression didn't change but his had eyes soften._

 _After a couple of days and a lot of fights from the grey aliens, two different magic signature had entered the house and was headed straight for the room. He got his swords ready and when someone open the door he attacked immediately._

 _A axe blocked his sword and he was pushed back. The pirate got a good look at the people in front of him and he slowly let down his guard._

" _Your captain friends right? I know I seen you guys around her back in the day." He kept his swords firmly by his sides as he stared at the two strangers._

 _The one with the axe nodded his head going with the flow "Yes we are, my name is Lukas and my friend over here is Vladimir." He looked behind him and saw his sleeping friend with bandages all over her body. "What happen?"_

" _I'm still not certain, but she been saying that she's been trapped here and that those things can drain her magic just by being in her presence." He stepped to the side as the Norwegian got a better look at his captain._

" _Your magic is at an all time low, your bruises need to get proper medical attention quick...your blind, how the hell did this happen?" Vladimir placed his hands hands, which were glowing a light pink, over her wounds._

" _You know me, I don't do things without doing it big and with a bang" they looked and saw her unfocused eyes open and she forced a grim smile on her pale face._

" _We need to get you out of here" the stoic man hands were glowing over her wounds. "I felt seals all over this place and I manage to destroy it on the outside."_

" _Alright let me just…! Put me down" she was surprised when she was lifted in her first mate arms like a newlywed bride._

" _Nope, I said I would protect you until you fully recover so your staying very close in my sight" he smirked mischievously and walked out the door._

 _When they finally reached outside Mary felt the sun above her._

" _How long has it been since I felt the sun?" She got out of her first mate grip and flopped on the ground. "You know I wasn't the only person in that hellhole, but I was the one who still remember." Her eyes started to water as she continue and both Vladimir and Lukas eyes widen as they clenched their fists. "We were trapped in that place for God knows how long and the previous me managed to return my memories along with most of her magic at the cost of her life. It was enough to teleport them out of the mansion, but it seems those gray demons knew I had magic so they put seals on me and here I am, stuck in this hellhole."_

" _You erased their memories didn't you" Vladimir clenched his hands harder as the blonde nodded her head. "Why? You know whenever you erase a memory it just doesn't disappear into a cloud of smoke, the spellcaster gets the memories instead! I've felt what those things can do to people's minds."_

 _She looked directly in his eyes even though she couldn't see him and said "If you could wouldn't you want your friends and family to be safe? I'll be the first to admit that I'm selfish and they may have forgotten that magic existed, but I don't want them to stay up at nights wondering if those things will attack them here or if their walking to work, we already have enough paranoia to last us several lifetimes. It's my fault that this happen in the first place, if I wasn't so distracted and if I actually paid attention then they wouldn't have to go through this." By now England tears were streaming down her face as she confessed what happen. "So right before I teleported them I erased their memory, it was the very least I could do after putting them their in the first place."_

 _She slowly got up and sat crisscross on the soft grass. "But those things made sure to keep at least one toy" she spat out venomously " there after I had casted the spell and teleported everyone back to their houses, I just wish I was stronger." She felt a light hit on the back of her head._

" _Get over it" Norway bluntly told her. "You made one mistake and it cost you much pain, it's over now so you don't have to beat yourself over it._

" _Norway right England" Romania agreed with his friend "you don't have to go through this again, don't stay in the past. And if you can get over your ever growing mistakes you made in the past then you can move on from this one."_

 _England slowly got up and looked at her two long time friend then at the mansion. She gave a long and hard stare, or at least tried to, at it until she started to yell curses at it._

" _I WON YOU FUCKERS! I MANAGE TO ESCAPE AND GET OUT OF THAT BLOODY HOUSE YOU FUCKING WANKERS! YOU WILL NEVER CONTAIN ME EVER AGAIN YOU BASTARDS!" She continued to yell at it and even went to her old native tongue to throw more cusses. Eventually after an hour she finally tired herself out._

" _Damn, it seems captain learned more profanities over time" the first mate walked to his captain hunched over form. "Or should I say England, this should be an interesting story." He dragged his country to the others._

" _You have no idea, though I could say the same to you I wonder how you were reincarnated?" she gave smile at him then she turn towards the other magic trio. "Burn it."_

 _They both smirked and turned towards the mansion "Our pleasure" and with one big blast the whole thing went up in a flaming glory as they heard unearthly screams coming from the inside of the 'devil second home' as it slowly burned to the ground._

 _They watched the mansion burn until the whole thing was nothing but ashes. Jack turn towards England._

" _Question, who were the people that were at the mansion?" He smiled sweetly at his captain._

 **-Flashback-Ends-Flshback-Ends -Flashback-Ends-Ends-Ends-**

"England finally recovered after a few months along with her eyesight." He didn't feel any sympathy for the countries in front of him who were paling. Norway gave the first mate another pointed look. "It would have came out sooner or later" he shrugged his shoulder. "I just sped up the process."

"Did that really happen?" Denmark was one of the few countries other country, other than Romania and Norway, there that wasn't experiencing any flashbacks. Even Sealand and Lichtenstein was looking confused on why people were holding their heads in agony.

"Every single thing, the only other countries that weren't there was the Nordics, captain brothers, Australia and New Zealand, the vampire and his friend, the African nations, Portugal and most of the micro-nations." He looked at the countries who were holding their head in agony. "They are the only ones who know the full story of what went down in that mansion."

He stand up and went outside "I'm gonna wait for captain outside, don't miss me too much" he said while leaving the cave.

"I remember" Romano started out "I remember countless of bodies spread across the ground in different rooms...they were all dead."

"That really happened" Prussia muttered, he didn't know what else to say.

Romania and Norway silently watched them grieve over the forsaken mansion.

"Are ye that stupid ye numpties?!" Scotland yelled at the countries. "Ye could have cost her life 'cause if ye dumbass decision ye fuckin wankers!"

Both the Ireland brothers were yelling alongside him while Wales was trying to control his own rage surfacing. The countries didn't know what to say as some of the memories resurfaced and they all kept remembering some of the times there.

"I think that's enough" Portugal put a hand on Scotland and Ireland shoulders.

"Why should I?!" "Didn't ye hear what these numpties did or are ye deaf? They yelled at the surprisingly calm nation.

"I heard it, I heard it loud and clear. But we already have enough problems on our plates already and yelling isn't needed, the stress is getting to everyone and we are barely controlling our anger." He was managing to calm down the brothers bit by bit. "When we escape out of this hellhole you can yell at them all you want but for now everyone needs to take a deep breathe a calm down." He looked at everyone to do it.

Everyone was soothed, but only a little. The memories were still fresh in their heads and they can't get it out.

"I leave for an hour and jack had done something stupid" England angrily walked in the cave with her first mate trailing behind her. "What did he do?"

"Angleterre it was nothing to worry about" France gave her a fake smile and England immediately tense.

"Jackson Davy Hugo Jones, what the fuck did you do?!" She whirled around to him who was leaning on the wall.

"He told them about the mansion" Romania told her first before her first mate could say anything.

Her eyes had widen as she gave the other pirate a smile that promised pain "You and I are having a long talk and training tomorrow, you do need to work on your evading" Jack gulped loudly.

She turned back to them and sighed "Look, this is the second night where i'm going to have to give a long speech, this is not going to become a habit." She sat in front of them. "Okay, you had your memories erased and now you feel sorry for making yourself forget, don't. I didn't erase your memory so that you can feel sorry, I erased so that you can live in with your life. You can feel sorry, but that won't help anyone, I gotten over it ages ago when I realize it only hindering me, so all of you will eventually move on from it too. And if you want to cry and mope you can do it afterwards when you reunite with everyone else, now is the time to preserve and train harder for those people."

"Kesesesese, what are you talking about? The awesome me wasn't moping" Prussia grinned then put on a mocking tone. "The only people who are crying are these crybabies over here."

"Hey!" Denmark marched over to him. "I wasn't the one who was staring at the ground all dazed.

"Yeah!" Sealand jumped up from the ground. "You were all like 'Man, I was so stupid and I was an idiot' and all that."

"No I wasn't!" He yelled his disagreement.

"Non mon ami" France grinned with them. "I have to agree with those two, you were brooding very much, it even put Romano brooding to shame."

"Oi! I don't brood!" Romano yelled at the French pervert.

"But you do brood, don't you agree Liechtenstein?" Sealand put his arm over the smaller girl body.

"Don't drag her into this!" Switzerland yelled.

"Hey! My little Roma doesn't brood a lot!" Spain was trying to yell at France.

"But dude, Romano does mope and dope." America rebuked Spain statement.

"But not all the time!"

"Fratello does brood a lot of times~ve." Even Italy agreed with America.

"But China does it more!" Spain had found another person who broods even more.

"Aiyahh! I don't brood!" China defended himself from the accusation.

"Yes you do" Hong Kong, Taiwan and Korea bluntly said.

"You do it a lot" India also put his input as well.

China sulked in the corner "I don't brood a lot, there are plenty of people who sulk more than me."

Russia sweatdropped "You are brooding right now."

"Big brother is correct, that's why I love him" Russia quickly stepped away as Belarus turned in his direction. "That's why we should get married big brother!" She chased after him as the Russian ran screaming "Nyet!"

"I'm glad the tension has simmered down" New Zealand said to the Australian next to him. "Everything was getting gloomy."

"I agree mate" he looked around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" New Zealand asked.

"Nah" Australia waves his hands. "Just staring at this fine chaos in front of us." He smiled and gave one last look around, then he yelled to Portugal. "Hey Portugal! Yours and mum speech almost sounded the same!"

"Of course" he chuckled as he watched the brothers argue with each other. "Great minds do think alike."

"Hah! You deserve whatever's coming at you tomorrow!" Spain smirked when he saw England discussing with a nervous first mate the plans for tomorrow. "Give him a good beating Amiga!"

"I wonder..." America looked at Spain "what was iggy like in the pirate days?" Canada instantly paled while Portugal slapped his hand over his face muttering "He did it now."

Spain face froze for a few seconds until his smile grew sharper, his eyes had bloodlust and his aura was starting to resemble Russia.

"Hehehehe" he creepily chuckled to the freaked out American. "Do you really want to know?"

He shook his head really hard while waving his hands "Nope, nuh-uh I changed my mind I don't want to know." He backs away from the creepy spaniard.

"Alright!" Romania yelled to the crowd in front of him. The pervert, axe wielder, albino and pizza lover were yelling at each other with the micro-nation and the little german girl were on the sidelines watching them. The first mate and fire master was on the other side trading spells and weapon advice, while the tea lovers were finishing up their talk in the other corner. "Let's all hit the hay and sleep."

"We will finish this tomorrow" Romano glared at the other three nations.

"So it should be chanted out loud rather than mentally, got it" jack wrote down the instruction.

"We can probably try it tomorrow" England insured Japan as he nodded in agreement.

That was everyone cue to sleep and they all fell to dreamland as two pair of eyes watched over their slumber.

* * *

 **Me: Done...finally I'm done! *me flopping on the ground***

 **Ukraine: "Good job on completing it"**

 **Me: Thank-**

 **Russia: "Though why are you complaining? It's not as long as the other one?"**

 **Me: It just hit the ten thousands!**

 **Belarus: "Still not longer than the other one...and did you just yell at big brother?"**

 **Me: meep *running quickly and far away***

 **Belarus: "You're not getting away that easily, come here!" She's chasing after me**

 **Me: Noooooo! I'm too young to die!**

 **Ukraine: "Will smiley be okay?"**

 **Russia: "Yep, it's better the author than me, anywho do you want to end this?"**

 **Ukraine: "Sure, please review and check out her other stories if you're interested. Goodbye"**

 **Russia: "Bye Bye"**

 **Me: Noooooo!**

 **Belarus: "It'll be easier once you give up!"**

 **Number**

 **1- I was thinking of Anastasia, after all her body was never found and I think that Russia would very much appreciated knowing if she was alive.**

 **Peace 8,0 and HEELLLPPPP MEEEE**


End file.
